Of Business and Pleasure
by The undignified
Summary: Ginny Weasley is Draco Malfoy's personal assistant. Need I say more? Rated M for explicit language, mature scenes, a lifetime supply of sarcasm, and a slight possibility of addiction to the story. Enjoy at your own risk.
1. Chapter One

_Title_ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

* * *

Ginny Weasley gritted her teeth as she brushed her knotted wet hair angrily.

Stupid business meetings. Stupid bimbos. Stupid snobbish bastards who has their heads shoved up their own asses. Oh how they all laugh in a gaily way, so oblivious to consequences!

She huffed and gave up on her hair. She slammed the bathroom door to her penthouse and plopped down on her sofa in the living room, while picking up the remote control and flipping channels on her Muggle television.

"_We come live with exclusive news on Giselle Waldings and her recent scandalous affair with the fiance of British model Daphne Greengrass! News has reported that the wellknown and successful 24 year old British lawyer has been on a rather hot and 'sizzling' date at Club-_" immediately, the television screen turned off, cutting the words of the over excited gossip broadcaster.

"Sizzling? Sizzling!?" Ginny repeated the words of the gaudy dressed American woman hosting the news, "It was a business meeting for heavens sakes!"

The door slammed opened and Ginny quickly turned towards the main door of her penthouse. "Luna Lovegood!"

The airheaded blonde pointed at the windows, "Did you see the streets? The press is having a field day over your scandal!"

"Scandal?" Ginny shouted, "_What_ scandal? I was having a fucking business meeting with that jackass Theodore Nott, got _hit on_, _while_ Daphne Greengrass decided to waltz in, and became the victim of her vodka! This is all bullshit!"

"So how are you going to clean this up, Ginny?"

"I'll sue them."

"Just because you're a lawyer, doesn't mean suing everybody will solve the problem." Luna said airily, brushing Ginny's temporary solution off. "You should be glad Theodore Nott nor Daphne Greengrass recognize you as Ginny Weasley, or else your goal of settlement in the United States would become completely wasted."

"Whatever." Ginny mumbled, walking over to her kitchen and pulling out a bottle of vodka. "Would you like some?"

"Oh no, I don't drink on weekends." Luna said sprightly, sitting down on her sofa.

Ginny stifled a snort at the irony, and brought over a glass and the vodka bottle to the coffee table.

"No privacy comes along with the 'popular' package, Ginny." Luna wisely commented, watching her pour a shot of vodka and drowning it in one shot. "And getting drunk doesn't solve the problem at all."

"I have a high tolerance to alcohol." The redhead insisted. "Since you don't have a solution for me to cool off the rumours before I start my job again, I suggest you leave. I'm not in a good mood tonight."

"Good bye, Ginny." Luna said, before disappearing from the door of her penthouse.

Ginny sighed, massaging her temple. Four years ago, she graduated Hogwarts, and decided to move to the United States of America in order to become a successful lawyer. After years of studying at Harvard, in which (she might add with a hint of pride) she enrolled and graduated into and from without the help of a Confunding Charm. And within that six to seven-ish year time frame, she had successfully won cases as a 'Muggle' lawyer, and shot herself to fame- due to her good looks, place in the social status of New York City, and her eye candy lovers that come and goes as quickly as she changes cocktail dresses.

The American media made sure they got every bit of juicy details in her life despite her dislike to invasion of privacy. There were rumours of a marriage knot between her and some Denmark prince, a past as a prostitute in the streets of Las Vegas, and some more stupid, interesting, or ghastly gossips that travelled as quickly as Apparating from one place to another.

She lived Muggle life good, though tiring. Transporting through taxi, typing with a lap top, newspaper articles with pictures of her closed eyes (she presumed that the picture was taken when she was blinking, and that the company decided to be an asshole and choose such a stupid picture) that _kept_ close (which was troublesome, she really did look bad with her eyes closed, whereas she was almost completely sure that if the same picture was taken in the Wizarding world, she would look three hundred percent more better looking than the current picture of her closed eyes), and did a whole lot of fascinating things which Muggles in America apparently did. Her father would be pleased. No, fanatic.

Now, back to the story before her conversation with Luna Lovegood (her best friend, manager, and publicist, which she really didn't need), was the story between her and Theodore Nott.

Theodore Nott was recently caught in a tobacco-related law suit where he was convicted of… well, God knows what, she really wasn't paying attention- she _did_ have a headache then, anyway. So, Nott heard of the wellknown Giselle Waldings, that British lawyer who works in America, and decided to hire her as his lawyer. Evidently, he didn't recognize her as Ginny Weasley, the ex-squeeze of the almighty Harry Potter and daughter of the current British Minister for Magic (yes, her dad became that thriving afterwards) and decided that she was quite the looker. So he decided to hit on her.

That and he had forgotten of his famous fiance Daphne Greengrass, who was a model working in the Muggle entertainment business.

Just as he was trying to sweet talk her and was rubbing his hands on Ginny's legs (which Ginny tried to prevent by swatting them away… she decided that she was a real saint for not hexing him into oblivion), Daphne Greengrass walked in with a glass of vodka. Within seconds, she had shrieked, causing quite the commotion since it provoked the immediate arrival of a mob of paparazzi that was waiting outside (they were following the visit of British model Daphne Greengrass), and the paparazzi had stumbled into a very juicy story with photos of Daphne throwing a drink in Ginny's face.

… Ginny was not happy.

The moment she was able to escape from the mob of people, she had ran over to the nearest alley and Apparated herself back into her comfortable penthouse where she took a long shower.

And from then on, the story continued to you know what happened next.

Ginny sighed, and cooed at her black one shoulder dress. It had the stain of Daphne's spilt vodka on it. "Oh, what a beautiful dress ruined because of the infamous snob couple of Britain."

She changed into a cream romper for sleep, and almost dropped her glass of vodka in horror when she heard and saw a face appear in the ashes and logs of her fireplace. "Luna Lovegood! I swear I'll-"

"I found a solution to your problem, Ginny." Luna said, clearly not aware of Ginny's anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you might not like it, but it'll work for sure."

"What is it?" Ginny asked impatiently, placing her empty vodka in her sink.

"Would Giselle Waldings like to return to being Ginny Weasley again, and have a home stay at her original home land until the rumours and gossip dies down and until Giselle would have a peaceful and quiet business life once more?" Luna asked, sparks flying away from her mouth.

"What?"

"I found you a job as an assistant to this hotshot lawyer back here in England, and all you need to do is getting interviewed."

"What if they recognize me as Giselle Waldings?"

"Oh please, I think I've hidden your American life and British life apart from one another quite well." Luna clearly said, sounding a bit peeved despite her usual airiness.

"So lets just say that fine, this so called 'hotshot lawyer' of yours _does not_ recognize me as the British-American lawyer Giselle Waldings and I _do_ get hired, what exactly will be the name of my boss?"

Luna Lovegood blinked, before saying as if it was ever so obvious, "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"Bulstrode, I absolutely do not remember me telling you that you're refined enough to breathe my oxygen."

"But, but- _Mr Malfoy_-"

"Why are you saying my name as if you're having sex? Can't you hear me? Get out of my personal bubble. In fact, get out of my office. You're fired."

"I've only been here for an hour-"

"Well, that just proves how bad you are as my assistant, doesn't it? Now _leave_." Draco Malfoy pointed at the door of his well polished office.

Millicent Bulstrode, dressed so horrifyingly in a tiered shirt dress which unfortunately showed unnecessary skin, stomped out of 'Mr Malfoy''s office with a scowl on her face.

Draco couldn't help but sneer after her.

Gee, what a waste. Who the hell hired her anyway?

Oh right. Pansy Parkinson handled all his social and business problems, and she and Millicent Bulstrode had been friends in Hogwarts- oh Merlin, of all the friends-helping-friends situations in the world, why couldn't Pansy Parkinson, his bloody _secretary_ for Merlin's sakes, hire a friend who's _hot_- like, like Daphne Greengrass?

"She's engaged to Theodore Nott. That's why, Draco. And she's a model, not a professional worker." Pansy said as she stood at his doorway.

Apparently Draco had a tendency in speaking his thoughts.

"Dear Merlin! Pansy Parkinson! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you since you hired such a shitty and may I add _ugly_ assistant!"

"Because I'm your only secretary who helps you hire your assistants. Without me, _where_ would you hire another secretary _and _an assistant?" Pansy drawled, reaching over to her thighs (which her short empire dress had revealed) and lazily drawing circles.

"You're a bitch."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, hire me another assistant. Straight away. And I'll be making a personal interview for this one. …Wouldn't want any more shitty assistants anymore, do we?"

"No sweet heart, I don't give a shit about who your assistants are. _You're_ the one having a problem with them." Pansy said, before turning around and returning to her desk outside of the office.

Draco sighed in frustration, and dropped into his expensive Corinthian leather armchair. You might have thought that he was a real jackass for firing Millicent Bulstrode because of her face, but hey- he still hasn't lost his dignity and self respect when choosing women even after his graduation from Hogwarts, which was where he led a free sex life. Five years had done him good after Hogwarts, and he was successful, rich, and still amazingly drop dead gorgeous- if he must say so himself.

He decided to become a lawyer after he left Hogwarts, and he dealt with a lot of goblin and wizards and Muggle accounts, and he was quite successful in all of his cases as well. He really did rake in a lot of money as a successful _and_ good looking lawyer, and he left a good name in the gossip industry of the Muggle _and_ wizarding world of Britain.

Witch Weekly had ranked him the 'Hottest Bachelor under 30', just before Harry Potter. Ha, what a success.

"Malfoy, the assistant nominee has arrived." Parkinson said, a sneer appearing on her lips.

"Get the hell out of my office, Parkinson." Draco shot back, "And send her in… that pompous bint." He glared at Pansy. She had too much of a backbone now- she used to putty in his hands back at Hogwarts, but has become ridiculously strong willed towards his charisma. He should reassure himself that his charm still works afterwards, he thought, as he waited for the assistant to come.

Hopefully Pansy didn't play a sick joke and invite a _man_ to become his assistant.

A woman wearing a cream ivory short sleeved dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top two buttons, and a pair of high waist business shorts walked into the room, carrying an air of glamour and sophistication.

Draco leant in, licking his lips. Now this was what he was talking about.

"Draco Malfoy." She said, her voice striking a familiar note in his past, "Good to see you again."

"She's Ginny Weasley, Draco." Pansy said, suddenly appearing once more and passing her resume to Draco. "From Hogwarts- that little redheaded prick that Blaise was eyeing a few years back."

"And I could see why." Draco said, waving Pansy off.

As soon as Pansy left the room, Draco smirked at Ginny. "Ah, Ms Weasley. Its nice to see you after… what, six years?"

"I left United Kingdom for a short business trip." Ginny explained, still acting very cool headed despite the obvious tension in the room.

Draco stood up, circling her as if though she was merely a prey. "It says you've studied at a law school." He said, looking at the resume.

"Well, yes, I-" she paused, suddenly getting really flushed in her face.

"Why are you blushing?" Draco said, his lips suddenly very close to her ear.

Ginny hitched a breath, "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck."

"So?"

"It seems like you're trying to seduce me." Ginny muttered, turning around- causing her to look eye to eye at Draco Malfoy.

"What makes you so sure, Red?"

"Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." Ginny pointed out, crossing her arms. Draco noted that this did very interesting things with her chest.

He looked up at her, _Funny. Slytherin Sex God?_ "And where did you hear that?"

"Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts."

Draco chuckled at the reason. So there were apparently _fanfictions_ on him. Oh, he knew he was quite the Casanova back in Hogwarts, but was he really _that_ good looking? "…Well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." He pointed out.

"…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

"No need Ms Weasley. Start tomorrow." He said, suddenly leaving her bubble and seating himself at his desk again.

"Oh?"

"What, don't want the job?" Draco said, pressuring her.

"No, never mind. I'll be there. Good bye."

"We'll be having fun, Weasley." Draco said, watching the attractive figure leaving his office. She had quite the personality- just like what the rumours said back at Hogwarts.

Oh yes. He'll be having fun alright.

END OF _of Business and Pleasure_ CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter Two

_Title_ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

(_a little note from the author:_ I'm honestly glad that a hell lot of you guys decided that my first chapter was good enough to continue on reading, but I've received a lot more alerts than reviews than what I would've liked. I like constructive criticism more than a nod of the head anyway. So please review?

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

* * *

_Oh yes. He'll be having fun alright._

-

She was no fun at all.

Draco Malfoy hid his puckered pout as he watched his very cool-headed assistant deal with his schedule. Leaning back on his Corinthian leather armchair, he continued admiring her at a distance.

Ginny Weasley. The only daughter of the Minister for Magic. She disappeared from the face of London for a few years after Hogwarts and finally returned to become his (he gave a little smirk) _personal assistant_. Out of all the boys that she could've easily had as a boss, she decided to choose _him_.

Not like he would blame her of course. I mean, if he was a girl, he would totally choose himself to be his own boss.

Anyways, the point that Draco had wanted to make was the fact that Ginny Weasley was _absolutely no fun_.

A few days back, Ginny had dutifully arrived on time at around 6AM at the office- preparing copies and receipts, picking up early-end phone calls, and ordering the five cups of coffee that he usually drinks in the morning (he was not a morning person, so yes, he was not in denial nor at guilt for saying that he consumes a litre of caffeine each day.)

After arriving to work in a bad mood (he had recently gotten out of an entanglement due to last night's recent bed-warmer), he finds that beautiful redheaded creature dressed in those sinful high waist business shorts and a silk top- in which, both were pieces that helped define a piece of the body in one way or another.

_Now this is how I should start my morning every day_. He had thought, as he received his mug of coffee (just the way he liked it) from Ginny. It was as if though he had a hot woman _and _your enemy serving you. No, formally and respectfully speaking- _assisting_ you.

Now came the difficult part. He was vaguely aware of the childish and vulnerable Ginny Weasley back in the early years of Hogwarts, and he had also remembered the Bat Boogey Hex from the fiery Ginny in the later years (how could he forget _that_?) He had wondered how a few years later all these events had changed Ginny Weasley.

And thus began his experiments.

The first day, he had laid low like a tiger, watching the prey before pouncing. He felt pleased with himself to a certain extent because he remembered to say 'please' and 'thank you' to her for everything she had done.

And the next day (in which he was met with a very gorgeous redhead in a very sexy pencil skirt) he decided to take action. He began trying to make it difficult for her.

Draco started to pick on every small details which Ginny would (although rarely) miss. And when he couldn't find any faults, Draco heard himself say the most ridiculous things.

"Why aren't the pencils in place, Ms Weasley? As a lawyer I'm expected to be neat and tidy. _I want all the pencils in place on my desk_."

"The door isn't opened wide enough Ms Weasley. This point of day is when I'm open to clients to freely walk in without a scheduled meeting. I want them to feel welcomed. _Open it wider_."

"Why is my armchair so far right on my desk? Ms Weasley, when I return from a meeting, I expect everything in my room to be placed into order so I can work sufficiently and conveniently. If my chair is too far from the centre of the desk, how the hell am I supposed to reach the stack of papers on the left?"

They weren't stupid, no. Draco Malfoy never thought of stupid things. They were all pretty logical. I mean, he wasn't _lying_ when he said he had to be neat and tidy. This was an office of a very respectable lawyer, not a war zone. So yes, that would include the positions of the pencils to be accurate and neat. And the door? He was a generous lawyer. He was free to clients (as long as you got the money), he wanted to welcome as much (rich) clients as he wants. Opening the door wide is almost like embracing someone. Now the position of the chair? He wasn't joking about that stack of papers. They were pretty heavy little fuckers.

Now the frustrating part was, _Ginny did what she was told_. She didn't throw any tantrum. She didn't curse under her breath. She didn't shoot him a glare that should sizzle him into hell. No. The worse she did was raising an eyebrow at him.

He could almost see the look of mockery she was giving him when he gave her those instructions.

She was too cool-headed to be throw a tantrum because of such petty troubles from her arrogant boss.

Draco had tried this technique for a few more days, but he had received no outbursts from her. So he decided to change tactic, and aim for seduction.

So what? The boss-and-assistant was the golden scenario to be playing in. And he _was_ the boss of such a scenario. He should take advantage of it.

The days that carried on consisted of his flirting.

"I suggest you wear something less sheer, Ms Weasley, _it seems as if though I'm looking right underneath your clothes_."

All that little prick answer was, "Are you enjoying it?"

He was astounded with such an answer. He was expecting a flushing of her cheeks, or a rather huffy and indignant response. But she had given him a questionable look that was impassive.

He tried cornering her at cabinets where she was filing and he would cage her within his arms, but she would easily duck underneath his arms, or push her chest up towards his, causing him to momentarily pause due to confusion, and she would lightly shove him off of her with her arms.

Draco sighed as he tapped his desk with his pencil thoughtfully.

No, she was no fun at all.

* * *

Ginny pulled out a classic little black dress and a formal blazer to formalize the look. Looking at the outfit approvingly, she shimmied on the tight dress and fixed up her appearance.

She couldn't help but to leak a small smile on her lips as she remembered the advances that Draco had made.

Had he not forgotten that she was Ginny Weasley? His enemy? His father's enemy? Heck- his whole _family history's_ _enemy_?

She rushed out of her apartment and hailed a taxicab, while chewing on a bagel thoughtfully.

She was doing well for the first week at London, England. And she was welcomed back with the warm embrace of her family, Harry, Hermione, and of course- the paparazzi.

_Minister for Magic's Long Lost Daughter?_

And other articles with fancy titles like the one above appeared so often in the Wizarding tabloids. Rita Skeeter was absolutely giddy when she became aware of the return of a new Brit and wizarding socialite who had disappeared for a good few years and returned in such good shape.

Ginny thanked the taxicab driver and rushed into the office building. It was large building with many glass windows. Not nearly as big as the building which her office was located in but hey, she was impressed. Apparently, this _whole building_ was Malfoy's. Or should she respectfully say, _Mr Malfoy_.

She was late, she had realized, and quickly entered the lobby of the building. She had almost immediately bumped into Pansy Parkinson.

_Shit_, Ginny though. And she was doing so well in the early-streak. She was pleased to find that Malfoy had little to complain during her stay as an assistant.

"Ah, Weasley." Parkinson greeted, her pug nose now more defined in that contouring style of makeup, "Mr Malfoy wanted me to deliver this note to you. He sent it to me by Owl."

"And why didn't he send it to _me_ by Owl?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Weasley, you guys are merely _colleagues_, not _lovers_. Would you like the press to get a hold of this and go into a field day that _the_ Draco Malfoy's latest girlfriend is the daughter of the Minister for Magic?" Parkinson said loftily, handing her a folded piece of paper. "_I_ on the under hand, is known to have a close relationship with him."

"Oh, and you do you sleep with him?" Ginny couldn't help but casually ask, while unfolding the piece of paper.

"Sometimes." The other responded, before disappearing into an elevator.

Ginny looked at the paper in confusion.

_My apartment for now on at 6AM. – Mr Malfoy_

"And how the hell am I supposed to know where your bloody apartment is, 'Mr Malfoy'!" Ginny shouted, startling the receptionists at the lobby. She was aware that her original Britain slang and swear words were slowly returning into her list of vocabulary.

But no, she was a lawyer. She couldn't let her emotions overtake her. How unprofessional of her! So Ginny decided to go with the flow. "Ah, what the hell." She muttered, disappearing into the women's loo. And at the sign of the words '_Women's Loo_' would be actually the words '_Women's Floo_'- the F had been scratched out as if though it was a mistake. If Malfoy wanted a growing business with clients who are Wizards and Witches and clients who were Muggles, then he might as well hide his bloody washroom as transportation to Flooing stations!

"This is ridiculous…" Ginny reasoned, climbing into the washroom. It was wonderful knowing that the time was still so early at the law firm- no one was there to try to figure out whether or not the redhead women who had disappeared into the cubicle on the far left would come out any time soon.

Her feet in the water but no where near wet; Ginny flushed herself down the toilet and found herself at dark alley with numerous rows of fireplaces and sacks of Floo powder.

She smelled the familiar burning incense of that horrible green powder.

"…Malfoy's apartment?" Ginny questioned loudly, before deciding that she would take whatever she was presented. Throwing a handful of Floo powder into a fireplace, she firmly stated: "_Mr Malfoy's apartment_." And disappeared into the flames.

_END OF of Business and Pleasure CHAPTER TWO_

_

* * *

_

_Author's note_: Just a little rant on their personalities before I actually begin a plotline. So yeah, Draco Malfoy's character is a bit prideful, devilish, and full of scorn. Ginny Weasley takes her career very seriously in this story, so she's very impassive (like a lawyer) during her work, but she's actually very playful as the story continues on.

Here's a little sneak peek on CHAPTER THREE:

"_Holy shit." Ginny muttered, finding herself in front of a very half naked blonde._

_"Like what you see?" The man whispered, pressing his naked body against hers, his lips inching away from her own. He was very much pleased that he has seen such a different result today. Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's body, enjoying the feeling of her curves crushed against his. Leaning over towards the side of her ears, he purred ever so sensually, "Lets play a game, Red."  
_


	3. Chapter Three

_Title_ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

(_a little note from the author:_ There was this reviewer who asked about the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Ha… I know its complicated, but in my eyes- I find it very simple. What might seem complex, (in my imagination) would seem very simple to Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson is Slytherin- so there should be some strong will in there some where. I'm sick of the portrayal of Pansy Parkinson as a sloppy kisser who is insanely jealous whenever she sees a girl touching Malfoy… so I'm making the relationship between her and Malfoy as a friends-with-benefits sort of relationship. Therefore, in Chapter 1 she's very critical, very Slytherin… but in Chapter 2, she casually mentions that she sleeps with Malfoy 'once in a while'… I'll try to explain her character more in the story. (: Thanks for that question, reviewer!)

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

* * *

"…_Malfoy's apartment?" Ginny questioned loudly, before deciding that she would take whatever she was presented. Throwing a handful of Floo powder into a fireplace, she firmly stated: "Mr Malfoy's apartment." And disappeared into the flames._

-

Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace, coughing from the smoke and the dust. She groaned inwardly when she saw her rumbled dress, and tried to smoothen it out.

Trying to press the folds in her LBD (little black dress), she looks up as soon as she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Holy shit." Ginny muttered, finding herself in front of a very half naked blonde.

Draco Malfoy had just taken a shower and stepped out when he heard the crash on the living room floor. Deciding to check what was wrong, he found the very redhead who had refused any emotional breakdown in his office trying to smooth out a very sexy short dress.

He leant at the doorway, and raised an eyebrow as he watched Ginny look up to meet him in the eyes.

"Nice to see you here so early, Red." He greeted, crossing his arms.

He was subtly proud of the fact that he was showing off his body so early in the morning. He had to hold himself from glowing with pride, trying to restrain from puffing out any ab muscles.

Ginny, still in shock, accidentally let her eyes wander. Draco Malfoy. _Shirtless_. She remembered all those fan fictions at Hogwarts when the girls would write about the undeniably sexy chest of Malfoy's in which can be compared to a Greek god's.

That girl wasn't so stupidly imaginative after all.

In fact, Ginny bit her lip when she watched the water in his hair trinkling down, sliding across his chest muscles, and disappearing in the folds of his towel.

Draco smirked. "Like what you see?" He whispered, walking closer towards Ginny.

Ginny, unable to say anything, resolved to walking further away from him, but only succeeded to being pinned between the wall and his strong arms.

Draco pressed his half naked body against hers, his lips inching away from her own. He was very much pleased that he has seen such a different result today. Today, Ginny Weasley was succumbing to his antics. He could tell that this fiery redhead was taken away by his body.

Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's body, enjoying the feeling of her curves crushed against his. Leaning over towards the side of her ears, he purred ever so sensually, "Lets play a game, Red."

"Like what, Mr Malfoy?" Ginny finally said, finding her voice. She paused to take a deep breath.

She practically _hear_ the hormones raging inside her right now. _Oh, hot, damn._

"Lets see how much longer you can reject me." He growled in her ears, sliding his hands past her back and onto her hips.

"You've tried seducing me?" Ginny said, unable to keep herself from teasing him. She looked past his shoulders and saw the clock, ticking closer towards 7AM.

Draco hid a groan of frustration. Wasn't he doing his part well enough? "… Purr _Mr Malfoy_ to me…"

Well, his charms were seriously affective- that Ginny had had to admit. Sighing, she agreed to play his game for a minute or two. She raised a finger, lifting it towards his chin, and dragged it down his chest. She heard Draco hitching a breath. Ginny leant over towards his ear, copying the same seductive purr he used on her a few moments ago. Letting her fingers trail to the rim of the towel, she ever so sensually said: "_Mr Malfoy_…"

Draco closed his eyes.

"…You're late for the meeting with that important client of yours."

Then there was an awkward silence between. With Draco's arms wrapped around Ginny, Ginny's hands hooked to his shoulder, her lips an inch away from his ears. Logic and conscience finally dawned to Draco, as he realized what Ginny had said about his schedule.

Looking at the time, he swore so colourfully he knew his mother would be outraged and ban him from stepping closer into the house.

"Grab my suit from my room." Draco called to Ginny, immediately reverting to his rare business modes.

Nodding, Ginny smirked, and disappeared into the one room of his penthouse. She had won this round. 'Mr Malfoy' certainly thought with the brain downstairs.

"Crazy woman. Mixing business with pleasure." Draco muttered, watching the redhead retreat into his master bedroom. He ruffled his hair as he sighed. Oh what a tiring game it was.

* * *

She was very sceptical.

Draco Malfoy must be crazy. Had he forgotten the life long rivalry between both houses, a strong family _blood_ feud, and two roaring battles raging because of her ties with the oh so great Harry Potter? Didn't her red hair scream 'blood traitor' to Draco Malfoy enough?

Absentmindedly raking her hair back, Ginny sighed and leant at the comfortable back of her seat. The clock was ticking annoyingly.

Its been a few minutes since she and Malfoy stumbled into the office, careful about the time. Blaise Zabini had appeared the moment they parted into their respective duties.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Blaise approach her with a grin on his face. He had also raised a similar eyebrow at her, aside with the leering lips, and they mirrored each other's questionable look for a few seconds before the eye contact was broken apart from Draco Malfoy.

"You can't go in yet, Mr Zabini. Mr Malfoy will be having a client meeting soon."

"Ooh. Say my name again, _Ms Weasley_." Blaise had said.

_What is it with Slytherins and authority fetishes?_ Rolling her eyes, Ginny regarded her approaching boss. "Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini is refusing to leave." She said politely, shooting a subtle glare at the handsome dark man who was still smirking at her. He leant on her desk, refusing to lose eye contact.

"Did Pansy let you in?" Draco said lazily, looking through his folders without looking up.

"Yeah. It was pretty easy."

"Can you stop flirting with _both_ my secretary and personal assistant and tell me what the fuck you want?" Draco said, sharply looking up at his supposedly best friend.

Blaise's arched eyebrows only raised higher, "_The_ Ginny Weasley is your _personal assistant_?"

"You got a problem with that?" Draco said, handing the file over to Ginny.

"No man, but if _you've_ got a problem with her, now you've got a problem." Blaise teased, winking at Ginny, and regained his cool composure. "Don't take it seriously mate though, my love still goes unending for yours, truly, sincerely-"

"What do you want?"

"Saturday, lunch. Replace me."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "Again? Who is it this time?"

"I met Astoria Greengrass the other week. Sexiest lass you'll ever see. Besides, mum set me up with that Hufflepuff chick for that lunch date anyway. I've always been a Slytherin person. But…" Blaise paused to acknowledge Ginny once more, "my tastes may vary depending on the choices I get…"

"Fine. Leave." Draco said bluntly, pointing at the elevator.

"What?"

"Surprised with my quick response? I am too. Get the bloody hell out of my office, now, Zabini." Draco said.

"Fine. _Fine_. Call me, Gin." Blaise said casually to Ginny, and left the office without looking back.

"You're pretty friendly with Mr Zabini I can see." Ginny said loftily, riffling up the pages and looking up at Draco. She gave a thin smile, "Is this were the homosexual rumours comes from?"

"_Excuse me_?" Draco questioned, ghastly shocked at the news.

"You mean you've never read the news on the tabloids about you two?"

"I'm sorry Ms Weasley, but I don't read articles on Witch Weekly and paint my toenails like the rest of you witches do."

"How sad, you're missing out on a lot."

"Get to the point."

"_Well_, there are rumours that the two of you are _gay_."

"Gay, as in, _together_?"

"Yes."

Then there was that awkward silence that frequently found itself between Ginny and Draco. The lips of Draco were twitching, but not in the way that foreshadowed a laugh on Draco's lips. In fact, it slowly lagged into a sneer. Draco had almost torn down the building when he screamed "PANSY PARKINSON!"

Parkinson had smoothly slid into the room. She cocked her head as soon as she saw Draco's scandalized face, "Yes Mr Malfoy?" It was as sweet as poison.

"Have you heard about… about the _homosexual rumours about Blaise and I_?" Draco said, clearly horrified at the idea.

"Yes." Pansy said, looking confused and amused at the same time.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THESE RUMOURS CIRCULATING AROUND THE TABLOIDS? I'LL SUE THAT BLOODY FOOL WHO-"

"Suing the reporter who questioned your sexual orientation is a stupid move." Pansy said dryly, blowing her perfectly French manicured nails. "And those stories started during your Hogwarts years. It's a surprise that you find out about such stories almost seven years later, Draco."

"From _Hogwarts_? Who the _hell_-"

"Fan fictions." Pansy said seriously, strolling over and sitting on top of Ginny's desk quite comfortably. "I'm pretty sure there were some smuts between you and Potter, too-"

"Scar head and _I_?" Draco almost shouted at Pansy.

"Why'd you tell him the news?" Pansy muttered to Ginny while their boss spazzed frantically on the 'insane stories that were deliberately made to ruin his image'. "Draco won't stop thinking about, its going to mess up his work. He might even go out to the point of suing everybody that mentions the stories."

"They were just jokes." Ginny whispered back, watching Draco in amazement. She stifled a giggle. It had been the first time she's seen Malfoy's going-ballistic moments… and all because of a short mentioning on his sexual orientation with Blaise and Harry.

"_Smuts_?" Draco repeated for several times, pacing around the room. "Potter and _I_?"

"If it makes you feel any better, there were threesomes between Ron, you, and Harry. I've read some myself, pretty kinky stuff, Mr Malfoy." Ginny called, folding her arms around herself. Pansy gave her a nudge in the ribs.

The look on Draco's face wouldn't seem to come off after that comment, even during the very important meeting a few moments later.

* * *

"_Fucking _hell." Draco muttered, walking out of the business room.

The last meeting of the day didn't go particularly as well as he hoped. Friday nights never went well on his terms. He couldn't remember a day that actually went his way on Fridays.

The only success he felt was that small moment of intimacy with that hot redheaded secretary this morning. But otherwise, all sexy images of him and her in the bathroom having a quickie were tarnished when he found out about the horrible news of the slash smuts between him and some scar headed kid with no muscles.

Throughout the many meetings he had that morning and afternoon, he would constantly visualize a few seconds of a sexy moment between him and Harry Potter.

… He would pause during the meeting, adopt a scowl and a look of disgust on his face, shake his head, and return to his usual business with his clients. No, he wasn't hot or bothered by the stories (in fact, he would rather choke and die than imagining the puckering lips of Harry Potter), he was more distressed.

…Today wasn't going well for him.

"I need sex." Draco said finally, leaning on the wall. "I definitely _need_ sex."

Sighing, he swayed upright, and he waltz past Ginny's desk, knowing very well that the vicious little redhead would not even give him a hand job if he paid her a thousand galleons.

"Pansy, are you free tonight?" Draco questioned, bending over Pansy's desk and meeting her straight in the eyes.

"Nope, I've got a hot date." Pansy replied, not even looking up at Draco. She continued filing her nails.

"Pansy, you know I've never asked you to-"

"Draco, darling, I'm not your whore." Pansy said pointedly, placing her nails into her Gucci purse, and swiftly picked up a hot red nail polish underneath her desk. She calmly began to paint her nails without fail with Draco Malfoy as her distraction.

"Parkinson, be prepared to be fired tomorrow." Draco finally said, returning to his cool composure and returned to his office once more.

"I don't think you'll remember to do so, Mr Malfoy." Pansy called after him.

Draco sighed. Of all the girls he was surrounded with, they were either a real bitch (Pansy Parkinson), a cold bitch (Ginny Weasley), or a whiny bitch (Blaise Zabini). Yes, he considered Zabini as a girl. Zabini can go run away crying for all he cared.

Pausing by Ginny's desk, he decided to give a go, "Ms Weasley. Care to have a little drink at the bar after work, tonight?"

"As long as you're not trying to have sex with me." Ginny surprisingly responded. She didn't look up to see Draco as well.

Shocked, Draco hid his face with a cool smirk and drawled, "Well, Ms Weasley. Grab your jacket, let's go." And he swept away into his office, feeling successful that he was able to win a date with Ginny Weasley so easily. He, of course, had forgotten all his past flirting fails for the past weeks.

His pride could let him get away with anything.

Within moments, they found themselves at the local bar in Muggle London. Jazz was playing in the background, and Draco actually felt himself enjoying the night, although half of him was still nagging for some fun in the bed later on that night.

"So, why all of the sudden, would you agree to go out with me? Were you finally unable to withstand my devilish charms and my seductive ways?" Draco asked, trying to get off of the idea. He knew that the woman he was thinking about in his little sexy moment there wouldn't be willing to participate in such fine art. He was sitting on a stool and playing with his glass filled with vodka. He took a sip, and eyed the redhead with his signature smirk.

"You've got to know one thing… I do things usually for my own luxury and benefit." Ginny said, "Who said I came to the bar just so I could spend a night with you?" She crossed her legs, and took a sip of her own glass of vodka. Placing a hand on her thighs, she lightly remarked, "Besides, not all Friday nights are meant for partying and getting crazy." She said, running her lips on the rim of the glass.

"… I thought otherwise." Draco replied, watching her drowning another shot.

"So conservative." Ginny said coolly, raising an eyebrow.

Draco gave a half smirk at her remark, "There are many sides of me, love."

The door of the bar opened, and a group of laughing men entered.

Ginny turned her heads towards the door, and a familiar looking man dressed in a dress shirt and jeans approached her. He slid an arm around Ginny's shoulders with ease. "Welcome back to England, Gin." He said with a growl, giving her a hug. "And here I thought you'd stand me up again after all these years."

She squealed and hugged him back, causing Draco to frown temporarily. Who the hell was touching his conquest?

"Oh, hey Malfoy." The man acknowledged him just as easily as he was allowed to touch Ginny, "Probably don't remember his team mates back from Hogwarts anymore."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Draco said, frowning at his informality.

"Sure you do. Adrian Pucey. I was a chaser back when you were wee ole kid playing as seeker in your 2nd year, I think." The stranger said, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist. "So he's the bastard you've been working for since a few weeks ago."

"Same one I've complained to you about." Ginny responded, "Are we going to your place, tonight?"

"Mhm, let me tell my mates that I'll be going." Adrian said, winking at her and disappearing quickly.

"…Well then, Draco, I'll be going with Adrian now." She said casually, giving him a victorious smile on her face. It was very different from her usual cold impassive stare and witty remarks. "Have fun on a Friday night alone."

"If I may so recall Ms Weasley, you'd still have to call your boss by his respectable surname." Draco shot at her, unable to think of anything offending to say to her. He watched that bloody bloke called Pucey return, and began escorting her out of the bar.

"If I may so recall, _Draco_, its well after work hours; therefore, you aren't my boss at this point of night." Ginny said loftily, before leaving the bar with Adrian Pucey on her arm.

Draco gripped his glass, before drowning it in repulse.

Cold bitch, indeed.

_END OF of Business and Pleasure CHAPTER THREE_

* * *

HAHA. A reviewer had almost threatened me to release a chapter within the next 48 hours, so I quickly obliged with no guilt. (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I decided to add a few more men, since I love my men in Harry Potter. Adrian Pucey stars in the series, though many of you might not know him… he was actually the Chaser that appeared in the book and in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets the movie as well. He was pretty hot in that film, so I decided to add him as Ginny's little escort for the night… just to get the plot a little more interesting. Please review.


	4. Chapter Four

_Title_ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

(_a little note from the author:_ I absolutely swooned from all your reviews. I'm glad all of you guys enjoyed the humour of fanfictions and slashes that I had inputted into the story. I've been watching _Supernatural_, an American television show, and I got the idea from there. The main character had found out about the fan fictions based on him and his brother and he was very, _very_ disturbed. I thought it was absolutely hilarious. I've also change the ages of my characters so that the plotline would be a little more realistic… being successful lawyer graduates and all. So Ginny is currently 24 years old, Draco is 25, and so on and so forth.

JUST A LITTLE SHOUTOUT TO ADRIAN PUCEY: http :// www. /still-frames-movie-pictures/harry-potter-and-the-chamber-of-secrets/harry-potter-and-the-chamber-of-secrets-28-tom-felton-scot-fearn-jamie-yeates-draco-malfoy-slytherin-quidditch-captain-marcus-flint-adrian-pucey. jpg this is Adrian Pucey in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. I find him absolutely sexy. He's the guy in the middle between Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy.

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

_

* * *

_

_Cold bitch, indeed._

-

Ginny Weasley laid in bed, obviously very naked in the sunlight that she was just bathed in. Whimpering from the immediate light, she pulled up the comforter and shielded her eyes at the injustice that was brought forth to her in such an inglorious point of day. "Adrian Pucey, close the fucking curtains straight away."

The man that had decidedly disturbed Ginny in her lazy rest gave her a smirk, and caught Ginny in between his arms as he leant on the bed. "And what if I say 'no'?"

"Mmhm…" Ginny watched him lower his lips, and she swiftly turned her head to the left, "then no sex for a week."

"Now that's just cruel." Adrian muttered, his lips finding the pale skin of Ginny's neck. He sighed into her neck, waited a while for any spur of the moment balls of energy, and jolted himself up again, away from Ginny's embrace. "That was hard on me, Gin, real hard." He rubbed his shoulders, wincing at the muscle pain, and close the curtains, placing the room that once was cheery and bright into a dark, sombre mood.

"But the whole no light thing makes it a hell lot sexier, doesn't it?" Ginny insisted, tottering up on the bed, trying to balance the comforter still wrapped around her. She moved closer to Adrian, who had turned around to face her with a smile, and she met him at the end of the bed.

Adrian, dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans, shuddered when Ginny swept down and gave butterfly kisses around his neck. "Bloody hell Gin," he groaned, pulling her closer towards him, making her squeal and laugh, "I've got work."

Ginny met his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening in, "But I just came back from America, Pucey, you owe me a good 24 hours of friendly service. We haven't seen each other for about a year. Besides… it seems that your body doesn't want to leave me as well." She motioned at Adrian's intense squeeze around her waist, and the noticeable perk near her thighs. She smirked, letting her hands trail down to the buckle of his belt, and she pushed her hands into her pants, giving it an innocent caress.

"Fucking temptress." Adrian growled, pulling her off her feet and falling on top of her on the bed. "My team mates'll kill me if I'm late for our Quidditch practice. We've got a game against the Chudley Cannons this week."

"Put you're already doing exercise." Ginny insisted, flipping him over and sitting on top of his erection, "Health advisors says that sex burns a lot of calories."

"Stop speaking girl to me," Adrian said, causing her to laugh, "The hell? Calories? What the hell are those?" He flipped her over again on the bed once more, and began kissing her collarbone, lowering the affection lower and lower to her concealed breasts. "Now the comforter won't do." He slowly ripped away the blanket that hid Ginny's naked glory.

"Hmm…" Ginny mumbled, letting him shower affection onto her body, before pulling him up to her face again. "Now that I think about it, maybe I should let you go off to practice with your Puddlemere United fellas. I'm sure you won't miss me and my body while you're off having sex with your broomstick."

Adrian chuckled, "Bloody tease." He kissed her, asking for entrance. When Ginny opened her lips, he tackled her mouth, passionately kissing her as she gasped for air. "Sex with my broomstick? She's got speed, but she doesn't have any curves, not like you lass." He ran a hand down her waist and hips.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that. You'll hurt her feelings when you ride her." Ginny teased, licking the spot behind his ear, making Adrian shudder in anticipation.

"You know, speaking dirty to me won't get rid of this." He motioned to the painful erection that was held back by the denim.

"Oh, but I'm sure a cold shower can." Ginny whispered back, before weaselling her away out of his grasp. She let the comforter fall, but she comfortably walked out of the bedroom, naked and openly teasing Adrian as she turned around and winked at him.

Oh la la.

* * *

"I can't believe you." Ginny said, her arms crossed in front of her as soon as the door of Draco Malfoy's penthouse swung open. She was dressed for a very lazy Saturday afternoon- in a white tank top and a high waist floral skirt. All in all, she was not properly dressed and prepared for an Over Time that Draco had randomly issued at 9AM that morning after her little affair with Adrian.

"You're not dressed as businessy as usual." Draco decided to pinpoint out, as he appreciated the long legs that Ginny's skirt had flaunted. He comfortably leant on the side of his door frame, and he eyed the redhead's unusual attitude.

"No, I was dressed for a cozy Saturday afternoon at home. Not at all for an unscheduled date my boss had planned out on a fucking Saturday." Ginny snapped. She was terribly not amused by Draco's inconsistency in his work, and the inconvenient interruption of her make out session with Adrian.

She had persuaded Adrian to delay his departure for his Quidditch practice, and they were having a very heated discussion during their brunch with strawberries and whipped cream at the living room until the head of Draco Malfoy decidedly popped out in the middle of the fireplace, scaring the hell out of her and Adrian.

"_I'm sorry for interrupting Pucey from sticking his tongue down your throat, Ms Weasley, but I've got some urgent things for you to do today, right now."_ He had said sternly, and his face vanished before Ginny –who was bright in the face- could wash down the fire with a bowl of water.

"So, Adrian Pucey, eh?" Draco muttered, obviously very displeased with the recent meeting with Adrian Pucey. He had welcomed Ginny into his living room, and he stared awkwardly at the redhead on the sofa. "How's he doing?"

"And why would you ask of him?" Ginny said pointedly, beginning to be very amused with Draco's very awkward question.

"Well, he _is_… an acquaintance, after all…"

"Oh, an acquaintance? If memory serves me correctly, I was pretty sure you didn't recognize that old mate of yours last night."

"The pub was dark. I wouldn't recognize anybody."

"Except for a nice pair of legs and nice assets?"

"_That_, my friend, does not need to be visually recognized. That takes physical interaction to remember who they are." Draco said, turning away into his kitchen, "Would you like a cocktail, Ms Weasley?"

"Besides the point, why the hell are you asking of Adrian Pucey?"

"I told you, we're … friends!"

"Bullshit."

"Of course not," Draco insisted, turning around to meet Ginny in the eye. He uncomfortably cleared his throat, and looked up at the wall, "I know he's 27 years old, born in 1978, graduated at Hogwarts under the Slytherin House with exceptional O.W.L.s and NEWTs. Because of his Quidditch skills, he signed under Puddlemere United a year after he graduated from Hogwarts, and is working as its Chaser ever since. Apparently he's pretty bloody good, because he's been bringing the team towards the Quidditch Cup every season. His favourite drink is Firewhisky, and he and his team usually goes to that Muggle bar we went to last night for a shot on Fridays. He's not married, got no children, and doesn't smoke too."

Ginny sat there in silence, watching Draco with wide eyes and disbelief.

"What?" Draco shot at her.

"Dear Merlin, you did a background check on him!?" She shouted, standing up immediately and raking her hair back. "_Bloody hell_…"

"It was friendly profiling!" Draco defended, raising his hands up.

"If you wanted friendly profiling you would've added him on Facebook!" Ginny yelled, obviously very offended by the fact that Draco had underwent a private background check on Adrian Pucey. "My God, you are either obsessed with me or you're obsessed with Adrian!"

"I'm not obsessed with you!"

"Then what? You're obsessed with Adrian?"

"Now that's offensive."

"Not as offending as doing a background check on somebody for no particular reason." Ginny snuffed, pushing Draco towards the wall. "You know, doing a full background check on a man with no relations with you wouldn't really help with the slashes and all. Please Malfoy, you've got enough smut stories circulating around Zabini, Harry, and Ron already. Do you really want another man in your life?"

"I'm not obsessed with you nor am I obsessed with Pucey!"

"You self-absorbed prick!" Ginny yelled at him, "Just tell me why the hell I'm at your fucking apartment so I can do this and go. This is considered as over time, am I correct!?"

"Most definitely." Draco sneered at her, turning around and racking his brain for something for his personal assistant to do… ah, that's right, if she was his personal assistant, she'd most likely have to deal with his personal things, right? "Alright Ms Weasley, as you know, Blaise had put me into an uncomfortable spot… dealing with his leftovers and all. You will do my laundry, and then go to the jewellery store with me so I can pick a gift up for her and get this Hufflepuff off Blaise's back, though my appearance would have been already enough."

"Why your bloody laundry? You could get your house elf to do it!"

"As you know, I'm Muggling myself since I am _both_ a Wizard lawyer and a Muggle one. I need to get used to the uh," he tilted his head upwards to display pride, "environment."

"Ah, the 'environment' eh?" Ginny asked, "Then you'd do the laundry yourself!"

"I've never been to one!" Draco immediately exclaimed, cutting her off. His unnatural outburst only led to one thing.

"Embarrassment?" Ginny said aloud, causing Draco to virtually shrivel down at least 3 feet shorter, "Are you telling me that this bad ass lawyer that I'm working with has never been nor touched a washing machine at the Laundromat before? _Ever_ in your life?"

"Stop mocking me, Ms Weasley, I'd have to fire you." Draco measly threatened, unable to feel his sense of pride at the moment.

Ginny snorted, while sitting herself on Draco's expensive sofa once more, "You haven't fired Parkinson yet, so why don't you pull out your bloody head out from your royal ass, and get our business over with."

* * *

"Stop eating those Chocolate Frogs, would you?" Ginny asked, stuffing one of Draco's signature black silk boxers into the drying machine.

They were in Muggle London, busying themselves as they both had a good hour left to go at the Laundromat.

"Well I'm hungry," Draco said, clearly offended that Ginny had tackled his diet and weakness to chocolate and all, "and be careful with those boxers- I got them imported from an authentic silk store in China."

"Everything's made in China, Mr Malfoy." Ginny said dully, closing the door of the dryer and sitting down on the bench, a good metre away from her boss. This was terribly awkward. A Saturday morning (it was not yet afternoon), at the Laundromat, with your boss… cleaning his underwear. "What the hell did I get into?" She mumbled, remembering her past life in America.

Giselle Waldings wouldn't've given a damn on Draco Malfoy's bloody knickers (and if Malfoy had heard her refer his darling silk boxers as a pair of women's knickers, he'd go ballistic on her)… and neither would Ginny Weasley. So why the hell is she tolerating this son of a-?

"Oh dear God," Draco said, as he had finished his chocolate and was opening the wrapper of his Collectible Cards, "Harry Potter? Are you serious?" He had immediately lost grip on the card as soon as all those nice steamy images filled up his mind again.

"Well he did kill Voldemort." Ginny said, raking her hair back.

"I know _that_, but I've been getting fucking Potter for the past six Chocolate Frogs I've been eating now."

"Then why don't you start collecting Harry Potters? Some infatuated girl'll definitely buy it off of you if your collection gets hefty enough."

"Well I don't know, _Weasley_, does a Malfoy collecting Harry Potter collectible cards sound stupid to you? Cause it definitely sounds stupid to me!"

And then she began to laugh, because she actually thought that it was funny.

Draco paused when he heard her laughing. He would've sworn that Ginny, no wait, _Weasley_ would've shot something witty back at him, but as soon as he had sarcastically mentioned about collecting Harry Potter cards as if though he was an infatuated freak of a fan, she had began to double over. And Merlin, did he like the sound of her laughter. What could he say? Laughing was contagious. But of course, as a Malfoy, he would be immune to almost anything; therefore he'd stick with giving into a smirk for now.

A Saturday morning with a smiling Malfoy and a laughing Weasley.

Oh, no, this wasn't weird at all.

END OF _of Business and Pleasure_ CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Ah… this is the part when readers are excited(? Maybe) about Draco and Ginny's relationship. I bet you guys are also wondering about the relationship between Ginny Weasley and Adrian Pucey, am I right? Well, I'm just dragging on some suspense to keep you guys excited for another chapter. Please review. (:


	5. Chapter Five

_Title_ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

(_a little note from the author:_ I noticed that the link I gave for the my shoutout to Adrian Pucey didn't work, so I suggest you simply just Google Image him if you're interested on how Ginny's current tumble-in-bed looks like. By the way, there's lemon in this. D

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

_

* * *

_

_Oh, no, this wasn't weird at all._

-

"And you know what she said to me?" Hannah Abbott asked Draco seriously, daintily placing her latte with extra whipped cream on to the table once more, "She told me that they had a little affair a few years back in Hogwarts. I was genuinely surprised when I found out about the two! Them as an _item_? And I was not even aware of it!" She crossed her legs into a very lady like manner, and flung out her perfectly manicured hands.

Hannah wore a yellow strapless mini dress in honour of the lunch meeting she had with Blaise Zabini. But to her pleasurable surprise, she found that her latest blind date has been replaced by the ever so charming and popular bachelor, Draco Malfoy. Not that she minded.

"No really." Draco said, his answer flirting a long the lines of genuine honesty and sarcasm.

"Quite unbelievable, is it not?" Hannah agreed just as seriously as Draco had responded to her mild gossip, "And I told her not to fall for such a trick, he could ever so easily just do the little hump and dump…"

This was when a familiar redhead, seated at a table next to them, mildly choked on her black coffee.

"I mean, Neville has really turned casanovacious these days… Merlin _knows_ what he's up to when he's dating so many girls. I used to date him, you know, and he had really torn up my heart…"

Instead of falling for the 'I'm-vulnerable' image many boys seemed to fall for these days (of course, all men want to be the _man_ in the relationship, do they not?) Draco had disregarded the fact that Neville Longbottom had apparently broken Hannah's heart, and was more preoccupied by the fact that the word 'casanovacious' wasn't _really_ a word.

Too distracted to think of a witty reply, Draco let his automatics of his brain work out the words, "Shush, love…" out of his lips in seduction- which was his default emotion that came out naturally whenever he wasn't thinking straight.

Hannah flushed at the intimate words, and she patted her cheeks nervously at Draco's 'thoughtful' comforting.

…Though Ginny, who sat at the table next to Draco and Hannah's, swore that his comforting were much more thoughtless than it was thoughtful.

Draco had insisted that she had taken a table near his so she would be able to completely finish her Over Time for the day, you know- "once you start the thing, might as well finish it", quote end quote Draco Malfoy. And now that she was forced to order and drink black coffees for the past two hours that she had been there, she couldn't help but to eavesdrop on the conversation led by only Hannah.

Ginny, on the other hand, found it terribly quite amusing that Draco was forced to sit through it all. Seriously, his intelligence is being insulted by those little words that Hannah would throw at him once in a while as she recounted on her past life. I mean, seriously, was casanovacious even a word? And when did Neville Longbottom even become such a douche, according to Hannah's life story?

Apparently, becoming Hogwart's celebrated Herbology teacher becomes quite a turn on for most witches in the current generation. What had happened to the sexy Quidditch player that everyone used to think about during her time in Hogwarts? Were their hard, strong muscles now replaced by skilful hands?

Deciding that she was not obliged to stick her ass in the chair of her table for another hour with a full bladder, listening to gossip about _Neville Longbottom_, she stood up and gracefully waltzed towards the loo.

Draco, who had noticed her actions, excused himself from the table and trailed after Ginny, falling a few steps behind her as she walked towards the loo.

Ginny, noticing that her boss has decided to follow her to the washroom, immediately turned around to confront him as soon as she turned the corner towards the entrance of the loo- completely out of the sight of Hannah Abbott and the other customers of the café. She gasped, realizing that Draco was following her a lot closer than she had expected. Now they were in a very compromising position, where there were no space between the two, her back against the wall, and Draco towering her. There faces were so close it was almost touching (without her heels, her nose would've easily met his chin.)

"You seem like you're having a fun time with Hannah." Ginny said sweetly, noticing the sexual tension between the two.

"Jealous, love?"

"If only I wasn't thinking about Adrian and I, with my back against the wall."

"Like now?" Draco growled, leaning even closer to her. His lips were inches away from her own.

"Close, but I had my legs wrapped around his waist."

Then the familiar silence that followed after a sexual innuendo that Ginny would make happened. Draco was left to digest the visuals, and Ginny leant comfortably on the wall, crossing her arms.

"Now, can I _please_ go to the washroom? I believe that was my goal in the very beginning when I _made my way towards the loo_." She said clearly, noticing that Draco was still in his trance. Sighing, she ducked past his arms like how she usually would when he had trapped her at the cabinets back in the office, and disappeared into the washroom door.

As soon as she finished her, ahem, lady business, she was surprised to find Draco still standing there.

"What, you're going to wait for me to finish my business in the fucking _loo_ now?" Ginny said, obviously very displeased by the fact that her boss was waiting at the door of the ladies' washroom.

"We're ditching this date." Draco said, gesturing towards the door.

"Smart, genius, but I _think_ she'll see us." Ginny pointed out sarcastically.

"Don't fret love, I've done this many times before." He insisted, before beckoning a waiter near the corner. He paid his and Ginny's bill quickly, before turning towards Ginny. "What's with the face? You're the assistant of a lawyer- you're practically a lawyer yourself. Lawyers never allow their true feelings to surface."

_No shit, Sherlock_. Ginny thought, before making a face at him, "You're ditching?"

"I'm going on a break, figuratively." Draco said, not missing a beat.

"Of course, you wouldn't want to sound like the bad guy in the situation." Ginny reasoned, before looking at the door way once more. "So, how are we going to leave?"

"You can leave easily, of course. It's me we need to worry about."

"And why would I spare a worrisome thought for the sake of you, _love_?" Ginny mocked him, watching his lips twisting into a smile.

"You sound like me now, Ms Weasley. I don't think that's a good thing."

"Get to the plan." She said impatiently.

"I'm being your escort. And you are decidedly going to leave the restaurant with a young blonde stranger." Draco said wrapping his arms around the shoulders of Ginny, "Come on Weasley, lets break the rules a little. A Weasley with a Malfoy. For the sake of rebellion."

"You can go die in a hole." Ginny said, immune to Draco's skinship and flirtations.

"But you're not even friends with her, love. Besides, you want to get the hell out of this over time errand, and I want to get the hell out of this restaurant. You can't leave without an approval from your boss, and I can't leave without disguising myself as the escort of a drunk lady."

"Wait a minute, I have to act _drunk_?"

"Most definitely."

"In the middle of the afternoon!?"

"But what's wrong?"

"You'll be the death of me, Draco Malfoy." Ginny said crossly, "Why the hell do I have to act drunk?"

"Just for fun." Draco responded lamely, not really comprehending the reason why she had to be drunk in his little scenario as well.

"_No_."

"But Weasley!"

"_Absolutely no_, Malfoy."

"Fine, sober then?"

"You know what, you can go climb up Voldemort's arse and _die_."

"Ouch."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Ginny said, letting Draco muss up her hair.

"Don't worry Weasley, you look terribly sexy with messy hair."

"Don't be surprised if you find a notice of resignation on your desk on Monday."

"You'll be crawling back to me in the end."

"You-"

"Go die in a hole?" Draco smirked, picking up a wine bottle from a waiter on the side, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but your death threats make me horny."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and took the bottle of wine from Draco. "Let's do this bitch."

She raked her hair back, and grabbed Draco by his tie, before drunkenly tottered past the customers in the restaurant. Guests at the café gave a horrified stare at this redheaded wench who had decided to cause such a commotion in broad daylight.

Draco, amused by the attention Ginny was raking in with her drunken stupor (though, obviously, well put together), let the redhead take control and followed her rough lead. He always enjoyed feisty foreplay before he got down to business.

"Draco, darling, I thought you told me that you loved me!" Ginny said, simpering in her mind when she saw Draco's usual lazy smirk turn into a hasty scowl. Her little 'drunken' outburst had apparently 'given him away', and right next to Hannah Abbott as well!

"Love, come on, we can't make a scene in the café." He insisted, though giving a deliberate glare at her.

"But with Hannah Abbott! Seriously?! In front of me?" Ginny cried, turning her attention towards the petite blonde seated at the table.

Hannah was obviously very stunned at her date and her date's other date.

Wait, two dates at the same time?

How casanovacious of him!

"We can't do this, its too public." Draco grinded it out, obviously very pissed off at Ginny's more than exaggerated act. How could he possibly slide out of the restaurant as easily as he could've now? Abbott would obviously _see_ him, complain to her fucking mother who'll tell that damned _Blaise_'s mother, who'll tell Blaise, who would most definitely confront him and order him to compensate!

Plus this really would ruin his gentleman reputation. He can't have that now, now could he?

That and the fact that Weasley was really messing up his hair.

"Excuse me?" Hannah asked promptly, very primp and clean just like the well raised socialite she was, "Darling, you're holding my date at the moment."

"Sod off, whore." Ginny shot bravely at her, causing Hannah to flush into a deep red.

Draco loosened his tie, unable to do much in this matter. "Let's bring this outside, love."

"_Love_? Love! You've called this bitch 'love' as well! You bloody two timing asshole! What the hell did I see you anyway? I thought you told me you loved me that night we shared yesterday, and now you're off seeing someone _else_?" Ginny shrieked, throwing the glass at the floor (in which a very skilled waiter had suddenly appeared and slid onto the floor to catch it before it could shatter into a million of pieces.)

_Oh dear God_, Draco groaned silently, _Weasley will be the death of me_. "Come with me. Let's go." He pulled onto Ginny's arm, before disappearing out the front door, leaving the café in silence after the drama.

"What the hell's wrong with you, bloody woman!?" Draco shouted as soon as they left the restaurant.

Ginny pulled back, paused to rake her hair back and fix it up, and smoothed out her dress. "Malfoy, darling, you asked me to be a drunken bitch and there I was, being a drunken bitch."

"That fucking _ruined_ my reputation!"

"Wait a moment _love_, I'm experienced at this kind of shit."

Then the door of the café slammed open, and Hannah in all her sunshine yellow dress goodness ran out with arms wide open. She threw herself in Draco's arms, and gushed, "Oh Draco! You were so heroic when you handled that woman! I can't believe you left her and sneaked out to go on a date with me!"

Ginny gave Draco a knowing glint in the eye, before slipping away into the crowd of Muggle London, leaving Hannah to glorify Draco in all his splendour and bravery.

"Bloody hell, Weasley… bloody hell."

* * *

"How was Malfoy?" Adrian asked, leaning on the doorframe and watching Ginny step out of the bathroom in her romper.

"Are you boys dating behind my back? He's been asking about you too." Ginny responded, shaking her hair free of the beads of water running down her red mane.

"Most definitely. The things we do when you're not around, Ginny." Adrian said, interrupting Ginny's walk towards the kitchen. He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, before pulling her closer towards his chest.

"Like what?" Ginny asked, while he leant in and traced her neck with his nose.

"Hm…" he paused, with his voice muffled because he had buried his face into the crook of her neck, "We paint our toe nails and gossip about the hottest Quidditch players on our bed." He snorted at his own remark.

She laughed at his response, before pausing to smell him, "Bloody hell, Pucey, go take a shower before you try groping me. What did you do during practice, roll around in dirt?"

"That we did." He growled, before picking her up and kissing her.

Ginny, with her legs wrapped around Adrian's, leant in to respond with his kiss. Of course, a good make out session would just fix up any problem that they'd had.

He panted, their breathing were a lot more strangled now as they fought each other with their lips. Adrian pushed Ginny towards the wall of the penthouse, before leaving her lips and found the smooth skin of her jaw line and neck. His fingers reached down to touch her thigh as Ginny balanced herself with her legs wrapped around his waist.

While Adrian was doing his work with her collarbone, Ginny laughed a little, "I remembered telling Malfoy about a scene like this. My back to the wall, my legs wrapped around your waist."

Adrian chuckled as he pulled down the romper, "Did you tell him the part where I make you scream?" And with that, Adrian began biting her breast. With his attention now in her abdomen, Ginny gasped as his fingers found her nub and stroked it. She grabbed his head.

He grunted when Ginny grinded her hips towards his erection. She leant into his ear and whispered, "Bring me to my bed."

"And I thought we were going to get kinky on the wall."

Ginny laughed with her lips against his, and he stumbled into her bedroom. Ginny slid off his chest, and pushed him on the bed, before climbing on top of him.

He watched her straddle him, "This works just as well."

Ginny smirked, before taking off his belt and pulled down his pants. When he reached up to stop her, she pinned him back onto the bed. "Don't make me use magic." Now the only barrier between her and his now very obvious erection was his boxers.

Instead of sliding it right off, she straddled him once more, and gasped at the friction between them. It was like having sex with clothes on, and she loved it. She began moving in on the erection behind the boxers, rubbing closer and closer to him.

Adrian groaned, "Are you making me cum in my pants? That's humiliating for a man." He insisted, watching her ride him.

She fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt, and pulled it off of him. She lifted her off of his pelvis and settled on his waist, where he was able to feel the moistness between her legs on his bare skin.

He suddenly growled, and flipped her over, causing her to laugh at the sudden aggressiveness. He pulled off his boxers and went right in on her, causing her to suddenly strain at the immediate violation in her space. Moaning, she braced herself as Adrian positioned in on her. In one swift movement, he began pounding in as she bucked at the pressure.

"Ooh!" She gasped in delight, and Adrian lifted her and brought her against the wall.

"I'm going to make you scream on the wall." He said, before, going in on her again.

His thrusting and the brace of the wall made the impact a lot more forceful than it was on the bed, and Ginny began panting as he dug in faster to meet his needs.

"Adrian…" she purred, wrapping her legs around his once more.

He began to push in harder, causing Ginny to gasp not only from the pleasure from her walls but of her body but at the pain on her back, "Jesus Adrian, _so good_!" He grunted in response as he continued to thrust into her.

Her nails began gripping his back, digging into his skin.

"Fuck, Ginny…" He grunted in between gasps.

Ginny felt her orgasm, and she felt him slow down. He stumbled back onto her bed, with Ginny on top of him.

"That was a better exercise than we did at Quidditch practice today." Adrian panted, watching Ginny sit up, his cock still in her lower abdomen.

Ginny grinned, before clenching the walls of her crotch onto his cock. "Up for another one, love?"

Adrian smirked, feeling aroused once more.

* * *

"So… how's your sex life doing?" Draco asked very awkwardly, in the silence of his office.

Monday came soon fast like how Draco had hoped it would, and he found it absolutely wonderful to find the redhead up and ready to work in his office that day. But during Sunday, he couldn't find a legit reason to pull his assistant out of her home and do OT for him. And it killed him thinking that she and Adrian Pucey might be getting it on and doing something kinky in the bathroom.

Aw damnit.

Why was he stuck with the cheap whores that literally waited outside of his apartment?

He cleared his throat again at the absence of an expected immediate response, and repeated himself with dry lips, "How's your sex life doing?"

"And why is the charming Mr Malfoy asking me such a personal question?" Ginny asked him, straightening up. Her simple laced ruched dress showed off her legs quite well, and as her leg muscles flexed as she stood up away from the cabinet, Draco admired how they seem to remind him of a very erotic sex position…

"Well, I just need to be aware of what I'm walking into whenever I notify you for over time errands." Draco said lamely, pulling his attention away from her legs and up to her chest- I mean, eyes.

"Thank you for worrying, but trust me, I won't be as uncomfortable as you will be if that happens again." Ginny responded, pulling out some files from the cabinet and handed it to him.

"Draco, you've got a new case." Pansy called, appearing at the door, "…Nice dress Weasley."

"Are you guys actually getting along?" Draco said amusedly and in disgust at the same time.

"We've begun an alliance for our mild hatred towards you, but still hold an appreciation to your lean upper abdomen." Ginny reassured him, taking the folder from Pansy's hands and looking through the notes. "Thanks Parkinson."

"Did I mention his package as well?" Pansy couldn't help but add, leaning on the door frame.

Draco gave an inward groan. Once his secretary leans on his door frame, it'll take some time for her to sod off and mind her own business until she gets bored and catches a new prey. Until then, he had to get attempt to get her out of his office so he could dig up the information between Pucey and Weasley's relationship.

"It's probably all sex, darling." Pansy languidly answered to his thoughts.

He shook out of his thinking state, and swore when he realized he had said his last sentence of thought out loud.

"You do that sometimes," Pansy shrugged, "But you can relax, Weasley went to the loo for the time being, right before you said how you wanted to pry into her sex life."

"Besides the point, you think that Pucey and Weasley are just sex partners?"

"Girls prefer the term 'friends with benefits'. See, us ladies are stuck with the more unfortunate things of life. Because of sex, if we have had multiple experiences with different men, all you boys get would be STDs or AIDs at the worse. What do we get?"

"Money, for prostitutes?" Draco lazily answered, seating himself at the comfortable leathers of his expensive armchair.

"If life just handed us money…" Pansy shrugged, "Women gets labelled as a slut, we get STDS or AIDs at the worse _as_ well, _and_ we get the babies. Seriously, of all the things in the world- we get the whole package!"

"Good, I'll remember the next time I'm a girl." Draco said, waving her off. "Now you're saying Pucey and Weasley are simply sex-"

"Friends with benefits."

"-friends with benefits, and that's basically that? No feelings? No emotionally attached personalities?"

"If she was, then she'll be going out on dates with the guy. Say, I've seen Adrian Pucey quite a few times. He's quite the looker, and especially in that Quidditch uniform-"

"-I do _not_ want to know your fetishes-"

"-and if I'm correct, then I'll say that they live with one another too." Pansy concluded. She immediately got off the frame as soon as the redhead entered the office again, and quickly excused herself.

"Parkinson!"

"Maybe sometime over a virgin on the rocks!" Pansy sang, returning to her desk at the front of the top most floor.

"…Alright Ginny, lets get down to business." Draco said, beginning to cheer up at the possible revelation that Pansy had presented to him.

So, Pucey and Weasley are merely friends with benefits. Meaning they're in an open relationship. Meaning that they have little to no commitment- which _means_, it'll be easier for him to slide in between them and have his fun with the girl, which was his goal to begin with. If she's so promiscuous with a friend, she wouldn't mind to have some fun with England's most hottest bachelor, now would she?

"I'm surprised you're not asking for my sex life anymore." Ginny commented shortly, taking out the case from under her arm.

"Oh please, Ms Weasley. What kind of man do you take me for?"

END OF _of Business and Pleasure _CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

A reviewer asked for a longer chapter, so I ATTEMPTED to write a lot longer, though it took a few weeks. Its my first time writing a lemon (and its quite short), but I'm satisfied. I'm not a sex writer, so hey, take pity on my skills about writing stories on sex. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Draco's finding himself that he likes Ginny's company, and he's starting to forget how he thought of Ginny in the very beginning…. Don't you just love Pansy in this chapter?


	6. Chapter Six

_Title_ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

(_a little note from the author:_ Once again, there's lemon. I didn't mean to, but it happened. I think it worked well with the scenario I was working with, and suddenly _BAM_, mature content inspiration. Seriously, I've got to get my mind out of the gutter. But here's some dirty Ginny and Draco action. I worked hard.)

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

* * *

"_Oh please, Ms Weasley. What kind of man do you take me for?"_

-

"I feel for something orgasmic." Pansy said, sliding onto the bar stool next to the handsome blonde stranger at the bar. She turned around, swinging her long locks to the right side of the curve of her neck, "I'm going to put it on your tab, darling."

Draco Malfoy scoffed at Pansy's shameless order, and swung around on the chair to meet the dark haired wench who had ever so graciously added an extra 20 pound note onto his tab from just a small shot of whiskey. "Parkinson," he said clearly in a voice he had always reserved for meeting, but felt that this little discussion between him and Pansy somewhat needed this type of seriousness, "let's get this over with."

"I'm absolutely besotted with your behaviour, Draco," Pansy drawled sarcastically, raising her left knee high up in the air, and gracefully crossing the leg over her right one. The lonely bachelors in the bar was temporarily distracted at the sight. "…Your personality just makes me want to tell you everything I know."

"Alright, _Pansy_," Draco seethed, "Would you like another pint?"

"Because you insist." Pansy said, "Tequila- an orgasm on the rocks, and a little oz of rum while you're at it, Malcolm. So anyway…" she casually placed her elbows on the counter of the bar table, and looked at Draco, "Why are you so uptight about Adrian Pucey?"

"He's Weasley's sex buddy, isn't he?"

"I think so, yes. So?"

"Then he's a real pain in my ass."

"No shit." Pansy said, receiving her pint of rum and tequila, "You wouldn't trouble yourself to buy me another shot if you weren't so bothered by such a small matter."

"I don't really know, Parkinson, if you were going to get this guy, and he was sleeping with another girl, then wouldn't _you_ be bothered by this matter?" Draco couldn't help back but sneer in that demanding voice of his, and ordered another shot of whiskey.

"I might be, until I see myself in the mirror and remember how undeniably sexy I am." Pansy answered seriously, toying with her alcoholic drink, and took a sip thoughtfully. "…Draco Malfoy, you're the most arrogant bastard I've ever met, and you're telling me that you're shaking to the knees because you've caught sight of your current interest in the bed of another? Although I'd have to say Adrian Pucey is one hell of a competition…"

"Of course, no one can out-sexify me." Draco immediately reminded himself, shaking off the looks of mockery on Pansy's face when he came up with such an interesting verb, "What is it with girls and Adrian Pucey anyway?"

"For one thing, he's a lot more gorgeous than that Herbology professor in Hogwarts who's apparently quite a bombshell for the ladies these days. But you know, rumours are rumours…"

* * *

  
"…I think all men in the world should get a dick job." Pansy slurred drunkenly as she stumbled off the bar, "Just because a hell lot of women goes through the bother of getting a boob job for the sake of a man." She pulled down Draco's tense shoulders down with the weight of her arms.

Draco, also drunk, scoffed at her idea, "A dick job?"

"Yeah… I've seen those Muggle advertisements like _Sex For Life_ or something…" Pansy said, "I believe that we should beat down the self esteem of all of mankind and encourage them to get a dick job."

"…Ha, yeah, 'we'. Like I'm going to encourage my people to tinker with their dick."

"You…are a dick." Pansy sputtered, tipping over and falling into Draco's chest.

"You're drunk."

"So are you."

They looked at each other for a while, before Draco pulled away from her and groaned at the pain stabbing in his head, "Ahh… I come out here for a little talk over Weasley's affairs and in the end I get drunk with a banshee like you." He dragged Pansy down the cobblestone road, and patted around his trousers for his wand, "Damnit…"

"I don't want to get splinched if you're going to Apparate both of us." Pansy whined, trying to balance herself to stand straight.

"Then Apparate yourself!" Draco scathed, "Whoever said I was going to Apparate _the both _of us?"

"…You're still a bastard even when you're drunk." She said, pausing to take off of her heels despite the dirty floor of Muggle London, "Now Apparate me."

"You-"

"Bitch? Yeah, I know. Just do it."

And he did so. Within seconds, they found themselves in the living room of Draco Malfoy's luxurious penthouse in one of the nicest residential neighbourhood of London. Pansy immediately collapsed on his expensive sofas, and pulled Draco down with her, before climbing on top of his figure and leant in closer to his face.

However, the blond frankly flipped her over on the couch, before standing up, though swaying when he did so, "I might be drunk, Parkinson, but I'm not drunk enough to do some crazy teenage stuff."

"Drunk sex is crazy teenage stuff?"

"To me? Clearly."

"Didn't seem like it when we got drunk on that night of Flint's 17th birthday." Pansy said, lazily lifting the folds of her dress towards her lower abdomen. She watched Draco's eyes follow her movement, and watched him raise an eyebrow.

"Seduction?"

"…Awh, you caught me." Pansy pouted, stopping her actions. "Are you seriously not going to have sex with me?"

"You don't sound drunk anymore."

"I'm a sober drunk."

"You're a sober drunk?"

"Yes."

Then they stood there for a moment, with Pansy sprawled comfortably on Draco's sofa and Draco standing up coolly, approximately a meter away from her. His tie was abandoned on the floor, as he had almost immediately pulled it off when he arrived to his home. Pansy's dress was barely properly covering her body.

The two suddenly jumped up when they heard another pop into the penthouse.

"Holy shit, Malfoy, making me come at such an ungodly hour…" The familiar redhead murmured as she smoothed out her trench coat, and turned around. Her eyes instantly widened when she saw the scene in front of her, "Holy shit Malfoy!" Ginny looked at Pansy's skanky position and Draco's promising sex attire, and slowly tried absorbing this piece of information.

"I'm sorry… was I interrupting something?"

"Parkinson, get out."

"But Draco, we were going to have _so much fun_…"

"You're obviously drunk, you wench. You'd usually reject me, and now you coincidentally want to shag me because of Weasley's presence?" Malfoy pointed out, groaning as the headache pounded him again.

"Yes," Pansy sang, staggering to get off of his couch, "Weasley's presence turns me on."

"Get out, slut."

"Love you too, manwhore." Pansy said, fluttering her eyelashes at Draco, before turning to Ginny, "Take care of the boss, would you? He's an asshole when he's drunk."

"And he's an asshole when he's sober, too." Ginny mumbled back to her, before groaning at the sight of Draco, "Why the hell did you get the fucking bartender to Owl me at 3 in the morning!?"

Draco stood there, clearly not swayed by her anger. "I was drunk. And I'm still drunk. You're my personal assistant." He said simply.

"Yes, not your French maid!" Ginny spat, dragging him into the washroom roughly. "Stop abusing my position."

"Your position? What position? What position would you like?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow as he let Ginny roughly handle him towards the bathroom and into the tub.

"Do I have to strip you too?" She angrily said, rolling at his innuendo.

"Be my guest." Draco agreed a little too happily.

"And if you'd expect me to honestly-"

"I was joking, _joking_." Draco said sweetly, pushing her out the door and stepping into his shower to take a quick cold shower. He felt a little too obedient to this redhead, but pushed aside his thoughts of disgust at how much of a sweet boy he was to this motherly assistant, and came out of the bathroom with a towel loosely hanging off his hips a few moments later. The cold shower had indeed helped sober him up. The moment he came out of his marble bathroom, he was welcomed with a tangy embrace of a coffee fragrance.

"You're lucky I was drunk, not wasted." He pointed out to Ginny, as he watched her work in his kitchen.

Without turning around, she responded, "There's a difference?"

"Well if I was wasted, you'd be in the showers with me- either helping the wasted me get cleaned up or having rough sex with soa-" he was cut off when Ginny whipped around and pressed a coffee mug into his hands, "Ouch!"

"I see its hot enough." She said crisply, before watching him wince at the heat.

"So uh, did the Owl interrupt any… moments?" Draco questioned, taking a sip of the coffee. "This is bloody good, by the way." He shortly remarked at the coffee, watching her soften a little bit at his compliments. He gave an inward smirk. So complimenting Weasley would get him to her good graces.

"What do you think Pucey and I do, shag each other whenever we get the chance?" Ginny scoffed, turning around and pouring herself a mug too.

"You don't?"

"For your information, it'll take some time for me to reach his penthouse, seeing to the fact that I disabled that Apparating right in my own home. Therefore, I'd have to bus to his house. So no, we were not getting it on when the bartender Owl'd me."

Delighted at this new piece of information, Draco mentally reminded himself to never completely trust what Pansy had said again about how Weasley and Pucey probably lived with each other. This only proves how simple words can beat his pride down so easily.

"I think I'm sober enough already." Draco stated, taking another sip of the bitter coffee.

"Are you kidding me? It's only been an hour, and you're telling me you're sober from a cold shower and coffee?"

"I'm an easy man." Draco insisted, placing down his mug. "Let's go Weasley, its 4 AM and you're still awake."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yeah, what a bloody bastard he is."

Ginny scoffed at Draco's response, but she let Draco lightly push him towards his door.

"You said you disabled the Apparition rights in your home?" Draco questioned, reaching to button the buttons of his dress shirt once more. "Why?"

Ginny didn't respond, and only raised an eyebrow while watching Draco prepared to walk out the door. She immediately caught him at his doorway, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Bringing you home."

"Draco Malfoy, you reek of alcohol and coffee. Do you think I'm going to let a drunk in my house?"

"One, I don't smell like alcohol. I took a shower. Two, I think I'll know whether or not I'm sober."

"Bull shit."

"You're going to get raped if you don't let a 'man' escort you. By the way, how did you Apparate to my house if you disabled the Apparition rights in your home?"

"I got the papers done so I could Apparate out of, but not Apparate into." Ginny remarked, still holding onto his sleeve.

Draco gave a low whistle, "You've got some pretty good lawyers to have your wants set up so cleanly like that."

"Yes… I've got a good lawyer." Ginny repeated him, before sighing as Draco pulled away from her grasp. "Malfoy, get back into your house. I swear, I'm going to sue you for breaking and entering private property. I'm pretty sure I'll be getting a hefty amount seeing to the fact that you come from a wealthy family."

"Yeah, you'll need it. The money and all."

"You're still a dick even after Hogwarts!"

"I've heard that one before." Draco opened the door and walked out, "Come on. We'll be taking the bus. You know how I said I wanted to try being a normal person, doing my own laundry and stuff. Muggle me up."

"Muggle-?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, it sort of sounds kinky."

"…I like what you're thinking."

"Well I don't plan to be apart of whatever you're thinking any time soon."

"How about in the next hour?"

"Are you going to escort me or not?"

* * *

  
They sat silently, two seats across from one another.

Draco, of course, decided to be the good sport and sit next to Ginny on the empty bus at 4:30AM, but he had decidedly confirm that she was a little rude for standing up almost immediately he sat down and she moved to the seat two bums away from him.

Yes, he was offended.

The trip was terribly boring. He had fantasized on a little bit more people in the bus, so he could be squished up next to Weasley. Then he could have her way with her in a sort of public place, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it because it was all too squishy and he could blame his actions to the density level of passengers in the bus.

"You sound like a sexual offender." Ginny finally said, bursting the bubble of silence.

Draco blinked a few times, only realizing that he had said his little fantasy out loud to Ginny and to the bus driver. Unfortunately, it was a red light, so the bus driver was too staring at him with a funny look on his face.

"Go back to work, public civil servant." Draco ordered him, causing the driver to quickly look at the road once more.

"You are one real asshole. And a perverted one, to that."

"Stop telling me things that I already know." Draco said, looking straight ahead of him and into the darkened streets of Muggle London. "Did you loyally ride the bus alone just to clean me up?"

"No, I got Adrian to drive me."

"Seriously?" He turned to meet her expressionless face. And there he was, all warm to the toes because he thought Weasley had dutifully and lovingly sacrifice her night of sleep to come to his beck and call, only to find out that she had hitched a ride from one of the newest victim of his Hate List while doing so.

"Of course not. I wouldn't call him up so late at night to ask him to drive me to my boss's home." Ginny rolled her eyebrows.

"So you only call him up to have sex with him?"

"Maybe dinner, yes, and- _what the hell are you looking at_?" Ginny demanded from the bus driver, who was looking at her from the rear view mirror. The bus driver's eyes quickly averted towards the road once more.

"And you call me an ass." Draco commented amusedly, "It's not his fault 'eavesdropping' on our conversation. It's only the two of us anyway. And we're pretty interesting people."

"Yeah, yeah…" She muttered, "We're getting off at this stop."

"You live so close?"

"Not like I want to."

"We're practically neighbours!"

"No, we're not."

"Since when have you become such a sarcastic wench?"

"And since when did you become a disgusting toe rag? No wait, that happened ages ago."

"I'm hurt."

"Eat it and weep, Mary Poppins." She got off the stop without turning back to face Draco.

The blond hurried to catch up with his personal assistant, and thanked God for his long legs, or else he wouldn't be able to keep up with her stride.

"Draco Malfoy, are you bipolar?" Ginny suddenly asked, reaching the door of her apartment.

"I'd like to think that I'm a sane, normal person." Draco answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "And why would you be asking such an insulting question, Weasley?"

"Because you're a bastard at one time, a wussy in another, and in between those moments you're a women-loving dick."

"I prefer 'playboy'. The word 'dick' has been used for far too much in my night, tonight."

"Was it Parkinson?"

"A drunk Parkinson."

"Ah."

Ginny reached over to the press the UP button when she reached the lounge of her penthouse. Draco had to give another low whistle when they entered the apartment. It was as nice as his. Hotel-like. Clean with no smell. Professionally-designed with no clashing colours. "And what about you, Weasley? You seem to have a bipolar disorder as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're cold and professional at one point, usually sarcastic and witty, and spontaneous in the rarest moments- but it happens." Draco said, not looking at her. The elevator door opened, and instead of walking in, they stared at each other in the glass pane of elevator.

_Ding_. The doors began to close, and both their hands shot out to halt the door.

Quickly entering it, the elevator doors closed again. _Ding_.

Ginny reached over and pressed _30_, before turning around standing awkwardly with Draco next to her.

Another silence seeped into the small room, and the two could almost breathe the sexual tension that would usually find its way between them whenever they're alone. Draco closed his eyes. He could almost hear Ginny's low breathing that quickened when the usual quickened heart pulse happened whenever the elevator shoots up.

This was not easy. One small confined room. One hot redhead. 28 floors to go.

The elevator stopped at floor 25, and the doors opened to reveal a middle aged man carrying a carton of beer in his arms. He stared at the two, before walking into the elevator with no hesitation.

With the man in front of them, Draco couldn't help but to give a disappointed inward groan. What a turn off. His little fantasy about sex in the elevator was quickly diminished when the man popped it with his entrance.

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she watched Draco slump his head. Chuckling to herself, she shuffled a little closer towards him behind the stranger, and without the realization from the man or Draco himself, she slowly crept her hands to the crotch line of his pants.

Draco immediately stiffened and whipped towards her, and saw her innocent smile.

Level 7. 23 more floors to go.

Ginny began to rub circles with her thumb, knowing very well that Draco was too selfish to tell her to stop what she was doing. She watched him, close his eyes and groan in his throat. It came out as a deep growl that made the man turn around and stare at Draco's trance state.

Ginny had quickly pulled away her hand looked at the man just as innocently as she did with Draco, but of course, the man didn't expect any indecent play between the two young adults in the elevator.

As the elevator approached level 11, the man got out without looking back at the two.

The moment he stepped out, Draco pushed Ginny against the glass wall and attacked her mouth.

To Draco's amazement, Ginny responded just as fiercely as he had initiated it. He stroked her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. She gasped at the pressure, and Draco quickly resolved for that small gasp as an opportunity of an open mouth kiss. He ran his tongue along with hers.

The buttons of her simple chambray woven dress which she had quickly dressed in to pick up her drunken boss was easily popped open, and there Ginny had her back arched up against the glass.

Draco had picked her up with his arms, balanced her right leg on his hip, and was biting and licking his way down her neck and collarbone as she writhed on the cold glass.

His fingers travelled down towards her thigh, and he slid his hand underneath her dress that was now hiked up to her upper thigh. She gasped again when he bit onto the soft flesh of her breast, and promptly found support on the railings of the elevator in order to hold herself up.

Draco resisted temptation to explore her on the floor of the elevator, but settled with rubbing her clit with his left hand as he held her up with his other. He grunted as she grinded against his hip and fingers, and swiftly caught her lips with his mouth as he began prowling her lips open with his tongue.

The elevator suddenly stopped moving, and an old lady at level 29 froze when she saw the passionate embrace they were in in the elevator.

Draco paused when he realized that there were unfamiliar cold air that was replacing the once humid air, and found himself staring at the old lady who stared back.

She wobbled a bit.

He cleared his throat.

"Are you going down?" The woman asked in a quivery voice.

"Up." He said formally, raising eyebrows at the woman. Seeing her falter, he nodded a farewell and pressed the 'close' button before returning to his business. He chuckled to himself as he began kissing Ginny's collarbone and up her throat.

"How awkward." Ginny gasped, as he left her lower abdomen and his left hand found her breast.

_Ding_. The elevator finally opened and left the couple to their appropriate floor. Ginny stumbled out with Draco, with her hand wrapped around her folds of his dress shirt. She pulled him to the corner of the hallway, and leant in for a kiss. She nibbled his bottom lip, seeing to the fact that she wasn't quite as tall as he was.

He groaned as she slid her body weight down his crotch.

"My neighbours'll hear you." Ginny whispered, laughing as he glared at her. She was sliding closer and closer towards the carpet of the floor, with her head looking about at him. It was a peculiar position- he was standing up, his hands wrapped around her shoulders for support as she, almost on her knees, were rubbing her upper abdomen to his package. The cleavage that was presented so generously wasn't helping either.

Even in the semi darkness of the hallway with only one light dimly lit a few good metres away from their corner, Ginny had began unbuckling his belt.

"What are you doing Weasley?"

"Come on, _Draco_, if we're going to have sex, let's call each other by our first names." Ginny said, as she continued to pull down the zipper of his pants.

"I refuse." Draco said, not really knowing why. Perhaps it was a habit? Either way, he had given her his answer and that was that. He held his breath as she slowly slid his pants down and stared at his awfully visible bulge coming from his boxers.

She shrugged and, without pulling down the waistline of his boxers, slid her warm hands into his boxers and wrapped her hands around his member.

He closed his eyes, and gave a small thrust into the grip.

"Imagine this in me." She whispered, knowing very well that would get him riled up even more. To her delight, her theory was true, and he grunted as he began jerking a little quicker, a little harder.

With her left hand, she pulled down his boxers and leant in with her lips a centimetre away from his member. Draco looked down, and even through the dimly lit darkness, he could see the outline of her head bent towards to his penis. He could feel her breath. "Tease."

"Well you did refuse to say my name."

"Are you going to hold it against me now?"

She chuckled, and grazed her teeth against it. He shuddered at the sudden rough contact.

Holding onto the length, she gave a small lick, and blew on the spot. Slowly, she engulfed it whole into her mouth, fighting a little at the unnatural occupation in her mouth, but slowly adjusted to it. Instead of working it with her mouth, she stayed still. Draco understood what she was doing, and slowly began to thrust into her mouth.

She steadied herself at the walls behind him, and she felt her saliva glands spilling out saliva, making the thrusts smoother and quicker.

Draco didn't falter at this newfound sensation, and he continued to thrust continuously into her mouth. She easily met his thrusts by adjusting the angle of her head. She looked up, watching him moan in pleasure.

Feeling the member beginning to tense at the few minutes before cumming, Ginny pulled away from his length and watched him groan as he tried grabbing her head. She laughed softly, before pulling herself up and enclosing the space between the two, with only the very noticeable length very publicly displayed between the couple. She reached down and closed her fingers around it once more, before giving it a squeeze. "Yes, I'm going to hold it against you."

Ginny turned around sharply, and easily fed the key to the keyhole of a door, opened it, and went in. She was prepared to close it until Draco's feet intercepted the closure.

"Are you kidding me Weasley?"

"No, Malfoy." She said clearly, returning to her sarcastic attitude once more, "Thank you for helping me up to my door. You might want to fix yourself up before you leave for your own penthouse." She motioned towards his unzipped pants and messily fixed boxers. At least the length wasn't visible anymore. With that note, she closed the door in Draco's face and pressed her back at the door of the house.

She blinked a few times, and cleared her throat. What the hell was wrong with her?

Did she just give her boss a blowjob?

_Fuck_.

END OF _of Business and Pleasure _CHAPTER SIX

* * *

I'm practicing my lemon writing… which isn't technically a proud thing to say, but hey, this _is_ a Mature-rated fan fiction to begin with, laced with endless lines full of wit and sarcasm… or at least I try to do so. I basically summed up Ginny and Draco's inconsistent personality as two very similar people with flexible personalities that are used based on whatever scenario they are given. Like me. I'm like that. I don't know how to write a romantic!Draco or a badass!Draco without basing it on someone… and basically, I'm the type of person that would be mean or sweet depending on whatever problem I'm given. That's Draco and Ginny for you.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Title_ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

(_a little note from the author: _none. actually._  
_

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

_

* * *

_

_Did she just give her boss a blowjob?_

Fuck_.  
_

Who said it would be awkward? Of course it wouldn't be awkward. I mean, it wasn't _him_ who went all out last night. If it was anyone who had to embarrassed, it was certainly _not him_. He had every reason and every right to stay laidback and watch with no embarrassment at her naked thighs (her skirt was hitching up), he _did_ have his hands all over them back in the elevator…

"Are you done watching?" Ginny asked promptly, interrupting Draco's chain of thought as he yelped and almost fell out of his armchair.

For the past hour, Draco was overthinking about how much freedom he was now given after that little rendezvous in the elevator and in the corridor at 5 in the morning last night with his personal assistant. Instead of busying himself with background checks with clients, and listing down techniques to win his case at court the following day, Draco found himself immensely distracted.

Not like any other guy _wouldn't_ be distracted if Ginny Weasley was strutting around in the room with her skirt hitched up.

"And shouldn't you be more embarrassed after you gave me a blow job?" Draco shot back just as promptly as she had did to him.

Ginny flushed red, and immediately slammed the door behind her. She walked straight up at Draco and hissed, "Obviously a respective lawyer like you does not know how to keep their personal and business life apart from one another."

"Not if my personal life is walking around with black lace underwear in my office," Draco responded dryly, "Nice choice by the way, it definitely defines your-"

"We're not in a relationship! We didn't even have a one night stand."

"No? I consider anything a one night stand if it involves me, a girl, and 'my boy'." He said, gesturing to his nether regions.

"Oh dear God, your boy." Ginny couldn't help but to snort at his awkward title for his family jewels.

"Well anyway, you should be opening the door again. You know how I like to welcome my clients." Draco pointed at the door, and twirled around in his chair absentmindedly.

Ginny glared at him, before turning her attention to Pansy, who had waltzed in just as she would have at any other day. "Weasley, you got an Owl from Luna Lovegood."

"Its about time." Ginny said, and without a glance at Draco, she left his office with the letter in hand.

Alone in his office, Draco looked up at Pansy with a chaste smile on his face.

"Stop smiling at me like that, its disgusting." Pansy sneered, crossing her arms and leaning at the cabinet of his office, "Let me guess, she gave you a blow job?"

"Why on earth would you think _that_ as your first guess?" Draco asked seriously, furrowing his eyebrows. "Any normal human being would have started off with 'getting a date from her'… but you're the only woman I know who would think that the reason why I'm smiling so happily is because we did something explicit."

"So she _did_ give you a blow job?"

"Damn you for pinpointing it at the first guess." Draco said, the smile returning to his face.

"You disgust me. You're smiling like _that_ because she gave you a fucking blow job?"

"Don't degrade me, I'm a man with hormones." Draco waved her impression of him off his shoulders.

Pansy scoffed at him, "I never thought of you anymore than that." Without letting him respond to her catty remark, she swung around and left his office, leaving Draco to his train of thought.

* * *

For the past few days, Draco found something that was awfully strange.

Ginny Weasley has not been present in his office for quite some time.

Crazy with curiosity, Draco vaguely remembered that she disappeared the day after their little outburst about her and the elevator incident. Did she quit because he was being a little bit too loud and proud about it? (Well, who wouldn't be proud if you were able to get _that_ redhead to give you a blowjob?)

Merlin be damned if he found himself admitting that he missed her.

Of course, he _was_ quite self-conscious now that there was no one to talk to at the most random moments in the office. When the air conditioning of the whole building crashed and he was not allowed to magick himself out of the mess, all he could complain and bitch to was that cold hearted redheaded bitch. He disliked the silence and the absence of the witty and sarcastic conversations they would have. He kind of noticed that missing figure that would strut around his office with the most suggestive legs, and-

Wait, was he actually _missing_ her?

Immediately standing up, Draco strolled out of his office and met Pansy at the receptionist office at the outmost room in front of the elevator.

"Parkinson," He drawled lazily, hoping to not sound a little desperate, "where's my personal assistant?"

"What? Miss her already? It's only been three days." Pansy responded just as lazily as he did.

Draco gave an inward scoff at her sarcasm. It was the same as his. Pansy always did steal from the best. He then did a double take. Three days? And he thought a week had passed!

"Don't joke with me Parkinson. I just want to know why my pencils aren't in place and my chair isn't spun at the right angle towards my desk." He cleared his throat, hoping he didn't sound like asshole.

"Boy, do you sound like an asshole." Pansy said bluntly, clearing his worries. Then the telephone next to her rang, and she immediately lifted it and put it down before anyone said anything in the speaker.

The blond looked at his secretary in shock, "That might've been an important phone call! What the hell am I paying you for?!"

"If it was important, they'll call back." She answered reasonably, "So what is this your interrogation with me about a certain Ms Ginny Weasley?"

"Like I said, she's my personal assistant."

"You'll live without her."

"Are you telling me she's gone? That she quit?!" Draco said a little too loudly.

"Well she that she was going to America-"

"Parkinson. I think I'll be taking a lunch break now." Draco said vaguely, leaving her desk absentmindedly. He took off to the elevator, and watched Pansy's confused scowl on her face before the elevator doors closed and brought him down to the lobby.

"Her house, her house, her house." He muttered, walking out of the elevator and towards the men's room.

Would Floo work?

Well, obviously that was his last resort seeing the fact that he has yet to master the skill of the bus routes of Muggle London. And Weasley had disabled the Apparating rights to her home. So he was left with taking a risk and Flooing to her home with only the words of "Weasley's house!"

"I suggest you say the full name." A voice whispered at his ears, causing Draco to jump in surprise.

"Bloody hell Zabini! What the fuck is wrong with you? And what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Just giving some friendly advice. Remember how many Weasley bunnies there are in London? What if you accidentally Floo into that Harry Potter loving sidekick Weasley's house while he was changing?" Blaise reasoned with him, knowing that this idea of a naked Ronald Weasley would be enough to persuade Draco.

And he was right, for Draco instantly stop hyperventilating, and suddenly looked quite overwhelmed at that mental image in his head. He gagged.

"If you were going to ask me to replace you for another blind date, Zabini," Draco said stiffly, feeling himself again, "you would be rather disappointed at my response today."

"I was actually coming over to ask Ginny Weasley for a date," Blaise smoothly revealed, raising an eyebrow at Draco crooked smile.

_I had her first, mate._ Draco screamed subconsciously in his head as he nodded at Blaise with the same crooked smile still on his lips, "Is that all then?"

"Well if she's not upstairs, then I guess I have to woo her some other time. By the way, Hannah Abbott was quite smitten with you on the day of your blind date, mate. She's head over heels. In fact, her mother told my mother that Hannah was trying to get her to get my mother to introduce your mother to her mother." Blaise explained, causing Draco to frown in confusion.

"Excuse me, what-?" He paused to look at the watch on his wrist, "Bloody hell Zabini, stop wasting my fucking life!" He left the conversation hanging, and entered the men's loo, ignoring the line up.

Not like there was a line up. All the men in the loo recognized this figure, and immediately paused to salute or greet him before running towards the opposite end of the room.

Draco Malfoy was on a mission, and they knew it.

Climbing into the look of a stall, Draco flushed it, and swirled into another room.

"Weasley's penthouse. Weasley's penthouse. Weasley's penthouse." Draco muttered again and again before he reached a fireplace. He hastily grabbed a handful of green powder in the sack towards the right, and he straightened his back, facing the fireplace.

'_I suggest you say the full name.'_ Blaise had said.

Draco scowled at this logic, but gave in, because he was definitely not one to swoon at the sight of Ron Weasley's naked buttocks. Swoon dead, maybe, but never with a contented sigh.

"What the hell is her name again?" Draco mumbled to himself, as he racked his brain for a familiar name that suited the beauty of that redheaded witch. He grimaced as he remembered he was being timed.

"Fuck… ah," he squinted, suddenly vaguely recognizing a familiar name. He opened his mouth, and the name fell out of his lips smoothly and ever so sensually as if though he was saying it out of pleasure, "Ginevra Weasley's penthouse."

He fell out, face flat on the wooden floor of a nicely designed apartment.

Draco coughed. He was definitely not one to Floo to places. He always Apparated, drove a car, or simply had someone escort him through a nice big vehicle, or on a Broomstick. But hardly, rarely through a type of transportation that interacted with the slight possible chance of ending up sooty at the under end of the fireplace.

"Bloody hell Ginevra Weasley, the things I do for you." He said raspily, before getting up at once to familiarize himself with the surroundings.

He had expected to see empty boxes, and a room with no furniture, but he saw the opposite of what he had thought.

The penthouse he saw himself in was as luxurious as the image of the lobby he hazily remembers of the first trip to her house. The walls were far from one another, and the light that shone from one whole side of the house that should have been where a wall would've have built was sourced through a big window panel that covered the whole size of an average wall. The television on the floor of the far right were the old ones that existed in the 1970's, much unlike his current plasma flat screen TV hanging on the wall of his bedroom. Many volumes of law books were stacked next to the television, and its leaning figure threatened to fall over and cause a loud noise.

Of course, magazines for the young adults were stacked next to the law books, and –to Draco's amusement- so were a couple of Muggle Playboy magazines, hidden between the many issues of _Vogue_ and _Vanity Affair_. He slowly moved his attention among other things, and was far from shocked to see _feminine_ her penthouse was. He distinctively remembered how much of a _tom boy_ 'Ginny Weasley' used to be back in Hogwarts, back when she kicked ass and did horrible things with bats and bogeys (which involved him).

The walls were a rich cream tone, which became a dark luscious shade of yellow whenever the sunlight hit it past the glass windows. The walls were decorated with Polaroids of different things- what he thought to be her family, her graduation, a cat, bloody Harry Potter, Puddlemere United, Paris, New York City, Hong Kong, her feet, candies, fucking Adrian Pucey, London, bitch of a Pucey, eggs, Pucey, Pucey, what the fuck?

He was disgusted at the amount of Puceys plastered on his walls, and almost jumped in horror when he heard a guttural groan coming from behind him. Draco swirled around to meet face to face with a very diseased looking Ginny Weasley.

The redhead was clutching a comforter, and had wrapped it around her head. Despite her sickened health, she had persisted to wear her usual silk rompers around. Her feet were stuffed in cow slippers.

Expecting something harsh coming from Ginny, Draco almost felt that he had gone deaf when he heard Ginny politely asking her in a wheezy voice, "And what the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Well fine, it wasn't exactly the nicest thing one can ever say, but Draco concluded that it was the nicest thing _Ginny Weasley_ can ever say after she finds _Draco Malfoy_ in her fucking house for no apparent reason.

"I-I thought, y-you left t-to, uh, America…" Draco's voice faltered, and his anger immediately took a hold of him, "Why the hell do you have so many pictures of _Adrian Pucey_ in your living room?!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, and moved over to glance at her walls in order to comprehend what he was talking about. "Many pictures of Adrian Pucey?" She repated, "If you mean five or six of them out of three hundred Polaroids plastered to my wall, then I guess."

"Five or six of them?" Draco snapped in disbelief.

"My God, you're more obsessed with him than I thought." Ginny snorted, "Yes Malfoy, you were probably so horror-stricken to find one picture of Adrian Pucey, your brain began to pick up and immediately recognizing more of Adrian Puceys on the wall out of so many other images. And dear Merlin Malfoy, you've got quite an eyesight. Half of the pictures of Adrian Pucey are images of his profile or him ten feet away from the camera."

Draco blinked, and turned around to face the wall.

Now that she mentioned it, after he wasn't as focused on Adrian Pucey anymore, he couldn't pinpoint any other images of Adrian Pucey on the wall. He had even forgotten where the original Polaroids of Adrian were in the first place.

"Now that we've figured out that mystery, let's tackle the next one: what the hell are you doing in my apartment, Malfoy, and how did you get in?"

"That's a good question."

Ginny eyed his usually flawless face marked with a hint of soot, "You Floo'd?"

"How'd you-?"

"Process of elimination. Its also a method of discovery for detectives and lawyers." She said, snuffling, and she flopped onto the big sofa perched in the center of the living room. "So you want to tell me why you're in my apartment, Malfoy?"

"I thought you quit." Draco said simply.

"Obviously not." Ginny confirmed.

"Didn't you go America?"

"That I did."

"And why aren't you at work, now?"

"_Because I'm fucking ill_." Ginny said dramatically, rolling her eyes, "Kind of obvious."

Draco paused to take a good look at the evidence which would back up his personal assistant's claim. Sure enough, Ginny was wrapped in a thick comforter as if though she had been dunked into a bath of iced water. Despite the basking warm sunlight glow pooling into the living room, Ginny looked extremely pale. Dark circles highlighted her eyes, as if though she hadn't slept for days.

"I guess your reason is legit." Draco finally said hastily.

Ginny threw a ball of used tissue at him.

Draco yelped, reeling back at the bacteria. "Bloody hell, Weasley!"

The redhead sniffed, and toddled over to her sofa. "Anyway, get out. Let your sick assistant get one day of rest."

Instead of agreeing and leaving her house immediately, Draco stood motionless. "I don't believe you," he said, contradicting his words before, "anyway, I think I have to stay here to make sure you're sick all the way. I wouldn't want you weaselling your way out of work, and then go get it on with Adrian Pucey as soon as I leave."

"He's in San Diego." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes at his naiveté. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, stay out of my sex life."

"No."

"And get out."

"No."

"You-"

"As your employer, I will send investigators to ensure that you are not lying through your teeth and that you are actually sick. And guess what, I decide to hire myself as an investigator." Draco said, smirking at Ginny with his signature grin, "I guess I'll be stuck with you for the rest of the day."

* * *

"You know you'll end up sick like me." Ginny mumbled, pausing to give a sneeze.

"I have a pretty strong immune system, Weasley." Draco arrogantly insisted, sitting on the sofa.

Despite the fact that Ginny was ill and cold to the bone, they had switched sitting arrangements. Draco sat on the sofa, comfortably crossing his arms and watching Ginny, who was sprawled on the floor with her blanket wrapped tightly around her body.

"I can't believe you're holding me under investigation because I called in sick. Can't I be absent for one day?" Ginny demanded.

"You've been gone for three_ whole days_." He responded, dismissing her.

"I told you, I went to America for two days and I came back sick!"

"You said Adrian Pucey is in San Diego, currently. Am I right?" Draco suddenly asked, changing topics.

"Yes."

"Did you two happen to go together?"

Ginny eyed him carefully, "Yes, actually."

_Damnit! A honeymoon with another right after you we have a night of fun? You bitch!_ Draco cleared his throat, "Did you guys… do anything there?"

"I went to America to take care of things, not to have sex on the beach with him on American sand." Ginny said, clearing his doubts, but quickly dragged his anxiety back in when she said, "we prefer Spanish sand in Spain beaches."

"Was I… any bigger than his?"

Then there was silence.

Ginny snickered.

Draco turned red. "What!? What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Your question." Ginny replied honestly, hiccupping.

"Yeah, you know what, I never asked." Draco turned around to face the wall. He placed his chin on the sofa's backrest, and stared at the wall sulkily. _Weasley is a bitch. Weasley is a mean bitch._

The familiar silence that seeped between their conversations appeared once more.

Whilst staring at the other side of the wall, staring at the Polaroids of Ginny's adventures around the world, Draco heard a shuffle from behind him. Ginny was getting a mug of hot coffee to ease her cold symptoms. Coffee is the best solution for practically anything, besides duct tape.

When Ginny returned from the kitchen, she amusedly watched Draco stare childishly at the wall, avoiding to meet her eyes.

"Yours was bigger."

Draco didn't respond, nor did he turn around to face her. But Ginny knew that on the side of his head, a victorious grin was etched on his lips at the newfound piece of information.

END OF of Business and Pleasure CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Oh. I'm having fun writing these chapters. There will be a sneak peek to chapter eight, since I was writing that anyway but I thought it would better to separate the scenes as chapters seven and eight.

_Sneak Peek:_

They found themselves on the bed, both looking as if though they hadn't slept for days.

Draco groaned at the pain aching in his thighs. His throat was killing him. He would've sworn that a simple Crucio curse would've felt less as painful as the current state he was in. "Ginny Weasley, this is all your fault." He moaned, turning his head towards the redhead who looked as if though she had passed out right next to him.

Ginny fought to turn his head towards the blond, "Look here bastard, you insisted on staying with me yesterday despite the fact that I was obviously sick. Its your fault that you didn't believe me, and decided to sort out an 'investigation' for a whole day."

"Why did you have to sneeze and cough all over the place?" Draco persisted, struggling to sit up.

"Well I don't know, Malfoy, maybe because I was sick _in my own home_?" Ginny sarcastically answered, watching him go limp and falling over on the bed again.

"Ugh, whatever."

"And because of your stupidity, now we're both stuck at your house, as sick as shit." Ginny confirmed, looking at the ceiling.

"Why are you even on my bed? You're putting all your germs on it."

"Compared to your germs, Malfoy, mine is nothing."

Draco didn't say anything.

One day. At his house. Sick. Together. What fun they'll have.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Title_ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

(_a little note from the author:_ Updated May 5th, 2010. Today, touching up: May 27th. Oh shit. I haven't been a good author have I? I've been literally bombarded with summatives and ISUs, and I'm serious this time. I'll tell you guys a secret: if an author doesn't update for a month or two and says it's because they've been busy with schoolwork- it's a lie. They're just busy. Yeah, I'm a liar too. But honestly this time. I totally forgot about this fiction while I was busying myself with math and geography tests and summatives and essays and projects… -,-

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

_

* * *

_

_Draco didn't respond, nor did he turn around to face her. But Ginny knew that on the side of his head, a victorious grin was etched on his lips at the newfound piece of information._

"Why?" Ginny snuffled, reaching over and pressing the top floor at the very familiar building where she worked. The glass and chrome combination made her already sick and cold self even more sick and cold- if that was possible. "Why the hell am I here?"

Despite her state, Ginny had got out of bed early the next day after the little camp-in-for-a-day Draco Malfoy had in her penthouse, and she had put in an effort to pull on a floral and white pullover and short black shorts, and killer heels. She felt reasonably holy and saint-like, since she had done so much despite her health. "Draco Malfoy should worship me." She mumbled, reaching back and leaning on the clean mirror walls of the elevator. She sighed as the elevator began slowly making its way up.

The real reason to her untimely return to the office was not because she worried that Draco would be pissed that his personal assistant was absent at the office for the fourth day, but more so that she had worried that her boss would come stomping into her penthouse once more and laze around on her sofa.

Which was what happened all of yesterday.

Choking in a sob and a laugh, Ginny sniffled and raised her head high when the elevator reached the top floor without stopping. Why, that must be a sign of a good day then.

Swooping out of the elevator, she paused to greet Pansy lazily, "Parkinson, what will I be doing today?"

"Weasley," Pansy said in a mild surprise, "You look horrible, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah, but I feel…" Ginny mentally pinched herself and held back a dry cough, "…great."

"Hm, yes." Pansy agreed with a sarcastic tone, "Anyway, if you're here due to your pride or whatever, Malfoy is gone for the day. He called in sick after he suddenly disappeared from his lunch break yesterday." She explained, before raising an eyebrow, "Was he, by any chance, with you?"

"Yes, Parkinson," Ginny replied, "We shared coffee and talked about penis sizes."

Pansy didn't know whether to believe it or not.

But it did happened, but Ginny thought she could spare Pansy the mental image of her boss suddenly taking a profound interest in the sizes of the wonderful gift God has ever given to man. She suddenly frowned when the information began to hit her, and her sorry self slowly began to understood what Pansy had said. "He's sick? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No." Pansy remarked calmly, pausing all paperwork and phone calls to give herself a quick manicure.

"Is he…at home?" Ginny asked, eyeing Pansy carefully. She didn't want to sound desperate for her boss.

"Where else is he allowed to stay without getting kicked out? He looked horrible when he arrived to work early this morning. I literally threw him out." Pansy said in her usual bored voice, "What? Do you want me kick you out of this building too? I don't want you slobbering over my clean air."

Normally Ginny would have taken offence to that, but as soon as Pansy sneered those words of arrogance to her, Ginny gratefully nodded and entered the awaiting elevator. She knew exactly where she was going to go.

* * *

Ginny stumbled into Draco Malfoy's house, coughing because of the dryness in her throat and the soot that was strangling her oxygen-intake system. She didn't need to call out to confirm the existence of a certain somebody in the house, she already heard an immense amount of coughing and swearing in the bedroom of her boss to know that Draco was, in fact, dying on the bed.

Deciding that she deserved this despite the risk factors, Ginny walked directly into his bedroom.

Draco was fighting for his sanity and health on one side of the bed, and he didn't notice the new presence of his favourite personal assistant, who had welcomed herself to his closet. Due to his coughing, he didn't even realize that Ginny had pulled out his dress shirts and changed out of her more formal outfit and into his bigger, looser, and much more comfortable top.

He yelped when he realized a side of his bed pressed down to a new unfamiliar weight, and he twisted around to yell at whatever ex-one night standers who decided to bravely enter his apartment, before he was being blinded by a big mass of red. "Holy shit, Weasley!"

"What, Malfoy?" Ginny mumbled, her face pressed into his pillows.

"Why the hell are you getting comfortable _in my bed for_?" Draco shouted, not knowing whether to be happy or sad. All he understood that he was not going to get any good rest if he had a vixen sleeping next to him.

"I can only return the favour," Ginny responded, her face still pressed in his pillows, "You kept me so _happy and amused_ all of yesterday, I decided to keep you company on your day of sickness as well. Oh, by the way, I'm still sick, thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Draco responded hoarsely.

Silence covered them for a few moment, with Draco staring at the ceiling, and Ginny face down. They were so close, yet not touching. Too close, but not intimate at all. Draco felt cheated. He had never been so close with a woman before without having sex.

Draco groaned at the pain aching in his thighs. His throat was killing him. He would've sworn that a simple Crucio curse would've felt less as painful as the current state he was in. "Ginny Weasley, this is all your fault." He moaned, turning his head towards the redhead who looked as if though she had passed out right next to him.

Ginny fought to turn his head towards the blond, "Look here bastard, you insisted on staying with me yesterday despite the fact that I was obviously sick. Its your fault that you didn't believe me, and decided to sort out an 'investigation' for a whole day."

"Why did you have to sneeze and cough all over the place?" Draco persisted, struggling to sit up.

"Well I don't know, Malfoy, maybe because I was sick _in my own home_?" Ginny sarcastically answered, watching him go limp and falling over on the bed again.

"Ugh, whatever."

"And because of your stupidity, now we're both stuck at your house, as sick as shit." Ginny confirmed, looking at the ceiling.

"Why are you even on my bed? You're putting all your germs on it."

"Compared to your germs, Malfoy, mine is nothing."

Draco didn't say anything.

One day. At his house. Sick. Together. What fun they'll have.

Suddenly, Draco felt an icy chill on his feet, and yelped almost immediately at the unnatural temperature. "What the hell?" He fought to sit up, and he used the energy leftover to glare at Ginny.

The redhead laid simply on the bed, and turned her head towards him. She pouted, "My feet are cold."

_What a stupid and sexy pout_. Draco thought in his head, and he lost his anger. He slid into his blankets once more, "Whatever." As much as he wouldn't like to admit it, he did enjoy the subtle play of intimacy and affection that they were having underneath the covers with their feet.

Ginny coughed, and she snuggled towards Draco as the blond sighed and let the redhead play the sick patient for once. He was vaguely amused at her suddenly immaturity and childishness that came into play as she was sick, much unlike how she was yesterday.

She gave a fight yesterday. All her words were venom. All her actions were cruel.

Yes, he was very wounded yesterday.

Anyway, he thought irony had a good laugh as his supposed invincible immune system suddenly seemed to have deteriorated away, and when he arrived to his penthouse at 11PM at night, he found himself sniffling and aching with a sore throat and a runny nose. _Bitch_, was all he ever thought of when he carried on that seemingly endless hours of insomnia last night.

Ginny, though, found herself in total state of puddy when she found solace and comfort in the oversized shirt of a man, and having the strong back of a guy to sleep on.

She had yet to be sick with the presence of Adrian Pucey, but she didn't seem to mind having Draco as her 'first'.

"Ugh… I need some coffee." Ginny decided, after a few minutes of silence, with odd visits from a sniffle or two from the both of them. She groaned when she pushed her legs off the bed, and she swung her body weight to the other side, while struggling to get up.

"Get me some coffee too." Draco moaned from the bed.

Ginny ignored him.

As she shuffled her way down Draco's hall, she took a time to appreciate the Slytherin quality and repetition throughout the penthouse of her boss. It was very green. _Very _green. She paused when she saw photos in the house, or lack of photos, and realized that there were barely any reminiscences of any happy memories found in the his house. Instead, she found a stainless steel and very manly kitchen, with a coffee pot and – to her delight – a latte maker.

"I'm going to have fun with this." Ginny muttered, deciding that pay back's a bitch, and that she might as well bite Malfoy in the ass for bothering her yesterday.

* * *

Because of the unnatural silence that in his house, Draco decided that something was wrong. Something was terribly, horribly wrong. He swore silently at the redhead, and dragged his body out of the bed to examine the lack of an existing cup of coffee. As he slowly made his way to the kitchen, he froze in the hall way when he heard sputtering noises.

Moving his feet as fast as he could, he dashed towards his open window kitchen and froze when he saw Ginny, caked in a creamy foam, staring at the machine in shock.

"Holy shit." Was all they could say as they saw the mess.

Draco gave an inward groan and swore colourfully as he thought of cleaning up the spilt foam.

All Ginny did was blink. "…Do you have another shirt I can borrow?"

Within an hour, the two was draped over the nice bachelor pad sofa, watching TV on Draco's proud plasma flat screen television. Unfortunately, Draco's swelling ego and pride over his television popped as soon as Ginny dismissed its status of 'sexy' due to the fact that Draco had not installed a Muggle satellite.

Instead, they were stuck watching a broadcasting law case on a Goblin who was convicted of murdering an elf. Draco was engrossed; Ginny, however, was not amused.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, why don't you have any Muggle satellite installed in your fucking TV?"

"Muggle satellite? What the hell is that?"

"Its-" Ginny paused, "I thought you were Muggling yourself up!"

"Oh shut up, you hag."

"Fancy jumping out your window, Malfoy? Obviously your existence would have no impact in the world!"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Piss off, Malfoy!"

"All I know is that I'm stuck in my living room, sick as hell, because of _you_, and drinking six cups of lattes just to finish off that bucket of latte you stirred up in my kitchen. Thanks a lot, Weasley." Draco spat, coughing as he choked on his said sixth latte.

"Yeah you know what, I'm getting someone to install Muggle satellite into your television." Ginny seethed at Draco, reaching over to a telephone on the side. "Don't freak out when you see a real legit Muggle coming into your house and installing some football games to your television at 4PM." She coughed, and began dialing.

"Shut up Weasley. I'm a bloody lawyer for wizards _and_ Muggles for Merlin's sakes. Of course I wouldn't scream and jump to the side of the wall." Draco groaned, rubbing his eyes as he gently rolled his empty glass mug across the floor, away from him.

Ginny sighed after pausing for an answer. "They say they're coming by in a month or so. I guess we'd have to do without Muggle satellite for now." She unconsciously dropped her heavy head onto the shoulders of Draco. Draco didn't budge, nor did he scowl at her.

Instead, he dropped his head on hers.

And they laid there in silence.

END OF _of Business and Pleasure_ CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

Yes, its short. I'm sorry. I'm tired. I'll update with a longer chapter when I'm less fatigued.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Title_ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

(_a little note from the author: _WARNING. Lemon._  
_

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

_

* * *

_

_Instead, he dropped his head on hers._

_And they laid there in silence._

Draco awoke the following morning with the sound of his coffee maker's morning buzzer. His trusty sobering machine never failed to wake him up every morning at 5 o' clock in the morning. Of course, he would get out of bed, swear colourfully, shuffle to his cold gleaming kitchen, thump the 'OFF' button rather vengefully, and shuffle back to bed to continue to sleep.

Today was no different.

He was surprised his insomnia seemed to disappear just as mysteriously as it had appeared the night of his flu, and he was just as surprised to find a woman, still very clothed, sleeping next to him on the sofa.

Unable to see her face, and unable to recognize the big mass of red that was hurting his eyes, Draco rubbed his head and groaned. He was never really a morning person. And waking up at 5 in the morning? Of course he wouldn't be able to think properly and focus just to recognize who this full-clothed woman sleeping next to him really was.

And what bothered him wasn't the fact that he couldn't think straight.

It was more so the fact that this bloody woman was _fully clothed_.

His streak was broken! His lucky reign has finally ended. He brought a woman home and was unable to sleep with her. _Holy shit_, Draco thought pitifully, _what the fuck's wrong with me? Did I get too sleepy before I could get it on with her? But that never happens!_

He slowly stood up, remembering the very annoying buzzer still buzzing away cheerfully. At once he winced at his apparent sore throat. And then it hit him.

He was sick yesterday. Apparently.

But even if he _was_ as sick as shit yesterday, he was still able to get a girl in his penthouse? Draco gave a sigh of relief, _I still got it. That _charm_. _

Feeling less disgusted with himself, Draco made his way towards the kitchen and pushed the 'OFF' button. _I have _got to_ fix this bloody alarm clock_. Draco thought, returning to the living room and attempting to identify the girl without moving her.

"Ah fuck it." He said immediately, forgetting his gentility and simply moved the funny angled head over to the other side. Expecting to see a girl he wouldn't recognize (hey, you couldn't hate on him. He had said himself that he was not a morning person, so he never thought properly on early mornings), he fell back to see Ginny Weasley snoring quietly on his sofa.

"Bloody hell." Draco said, remembering the night before.

Or rather, lack of it.

As much as he would have hoped, there weren't any feisty moments- nor any moments period. The only intimate 'moments' that they shared was probably a middle-of-the-night fight for more sofa space between the very, very sick two. The only solution they came up with was Ginny falling asleep on him, too tired to fight anymore.

Draco would've been thrilled with the close proximity if only she wasn't so heavy.

…Not like he'd ever tell her _that_.

"Erm," he said, clearing his throat at the sleeping redhead, "Miss Weasley." Yes, he remembered the professional names that he had to use during office hours. What he did not seem to remember was the fact that it wasn't office hour. He was being formal without realizing he didn't need to be so.

"Miss Weasley." He repeated.

She answered with a moan.

_Damn, this woman even sleeps like she's having sex._ Draco thought, shaking his head.

He laid there, watching his very high ceiling. The alarm kept going, and it was annoying the shit out of him. Draco groaned, knowing very well that Ginny would be able sleep right through the buzzing noise- since she didn't even stir from its first wailing call. He also felt it was very unmanly and selfish of him if he had easily pushed her off his chest, shuffled over to the kitchen, and throw his annoying coffee maker out the window.

So yes, he was torn between Ginny's comfort and his own patience. He was such a wuss.

Finally unable to handle the goddamned buzz, Draco rolled his eyes as he tried pushing Ginny off him (which wasn't working), so he did the next best thing- he lifted her whole.

Ginny, still walking in the Garden of Eden with singing unicorns and flying lollipops, suddenly felt the wind knocked out of her as she felt someone suddenly manhandling her against her will. Immediately snapping her eyes open, she felt her weight pressed against a familiar blond's very strong chest, while being almost like the puppet on a string.

Draco was trying to balance the redhead in his arms as he slowly strolled his way into the kitchen, swing towards his side, awkwardly elbow the STOP button on the coffee machine, sigh in relief at the immediate absence of that bloody noise, and shuffled his way into his bedroom to drop Ginny off- all doing this while completely unaware that Ginny was awake and fully capable of walking on her own.

As he finally dropped the redhead on his bed, he took one last look of her, sighed, and went into his bathroom to enjoy a hot shower.

Meanwhile, Ginny was on his king sized bed, stunned at his lack of rape attempts to her more than welcoming body. She flipped over, listening to the sound of the water running.

A wet Draco Malfoy, dripping in water and steamed in hot vapour.

…Not quite a bad thought.

Hiding a smile on her lips, Ginny threw herself on his pillow, suddenly feeling giddy at the unfamiliar masculine smell of Draco Malfoy. No wonder he was nominated as Witch Weekly's #1 Hottest Bachelors Under 30. He's just _dripping_ with charisma, manliness, and by all means _sexiness_. Oh, not to mention that dash of gentlemen in him.

Then there was Adrian Pucey, the rugged sex toy she kept underneath her bed.

_Oh bloody hell_, Ginny thought light-heartedly, _I'm thinking of and comparing my two men. I'm a bit of a _slut_, aren't I?_

Draco Malfoy was tall, blond, successful, arrogant, proud and conceited. By all means, he knew all his tricks in bed, that was for sure, and he probably had just as much escorts in his life compared to the number of dresses Ginny had to wear for the multiple events she had to attend in New York City. He liked control, and he liked a woman in control. But when you're sleeping and he thinks you're not looking, he'd be the sweetest teddy bear a child can ever have.

Adrian Pucey was tall too, blond (as well), and also successful. He was all of England's most celebrated Chaser, for Heaven's sakes! But instead of being arrogant and a dick head at times, he was more of that best friend you had to kiss during a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven in the closet and end up doing more than just kissing (if you know what I mean). He was fun, playful, and the best guy to go to when you break up with a close friend, then make out with, and then end up having drunken sex with.

Ginny continued lying on the bed, contemplating the pros and cons of both of her boys. She couldn't help it- she _was_ a lawyer after all. Lawyers _did_ look over all the information and analyze the situation and the characters in the plot, didn't they?

She smirked when she remembered Draco's whiny question the other day about penis sizes. Did he think she would be serious and _measure_ the little guys? Not in her life would she even have enough _time_ to whip out a ruler, hold 'it' down, and go for the kill… and she didn't think Draco or Adrian would appreciate her efforts in measuring and comparing their sizes as well.

The showers stopped, and Ginny quickly closed her eyes when she heard the door open and the humidity that was trapped in the bathroom slowly began to crawl out into the bedroom.

She felt the edge of the bed sink down, and she knew he was probably leaning over to check her state. Sensing the weight slowly getting off, the redhead continued to wait until a semi wet towel hit her in the face. She bounced up, immediately angered at the thoughtless morning greeting, "What the hell?"

"You think I was _that _stupid?" Draco sneered, picking up the towel and rubbing his hair with it, "Yeah, I might be nice at some times, but I'm not _usually_ that nice. Don't take advantage of me."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Pretending to sleep? Please, Weasley, you're an assistant, not an actress. Stick with your career." He advised, "You've got an extra set of clothes?"

"No."

"Alright then, pick up something from my closet. Though I wouldn't mind you walking around my apartment, naked and all."

"You are an arrogant prick."

"And you're a sly vixen. Say something that _I_ wouldn`t know." Draco scoffed at her, "Turn on the television later."

"Why?" Ginny asked, still on the bed, with her hair sprayed on the pillow. She looked at Draco funny, who stared at her, pulled his weight off the bed, and turned around to grab a pair of hanging boxers on his closet handle. She continued to watch him as he reached up and swiftly grabbed a dress shirt from his closet, and a pair dark wash jeans. He threw it at the redhead, "Wash up, shrink these, and come by to the kitchen."

"Ooh, is the almighty sex god Draco Malfoy offering to make me _breakfast_?" Ginny asked, fluttering her eyelashes, and she got up off of his bed.

Draco didn't crack a smile, "Is this how you seduce Adrian Pucey?"

"Jealous, are we?" She said, noticing his grunt. He wasn't as playful as he usually was, but his new attitude towards interested her instead of scaring her. "Are you not a morning person?"

"Unless its for sex. Otherwise, yes, I'm not a morning person." Draco pointed to the open bathroom door, "Are you going to go clean up?"

Ginny huffed at him, seeing that he wasn't fun at all. She dragged her feet into the icy yet manly black marble bathroom, whilst carrying Draco's clothes in her arms. "Alright then," she said coldly, "Why don't you hurry on now so I can take my shower and get my ass out of your penthouse?"

"Please do." Draco said, pulling on his boxers and turning around to enter the kitchen.

As soon as Ginny slammed the bathroom door closed, she also turned around to sit on the bathroom counter. Swinging her legs absentmindedly, she paused as she took a double take and gave long glance at the steamed mirror in the bathroom.

_Pucey's a prick. Date me._

"Pucey's a prick. Date me." Ginny muttered under her breath as she continued to read Draco's message over and overage again. She gave a scoff, before feeling a tug on the corner of her lips and bending her head as she felt the smile overtake her face. _What a cheesy bum._ She thought, "I'm not even dating Adrian." She slid off the counter, stripped off her clothes, and stepped into the showers.

Draco whistled as he turned on his coffee maker, and began draining some coffee beans.

Was Weasley smart enough to read his message?

He suddenly regretted his choice of words. "Pucey's a prick. Date me." He repeated, bending over to grab some eggs in the fridge. Didn't he sound a bit stuck up? A bit too nosey in Ginny's matters? Was he too obvious? And its seemingly so that he presumed that Weasley was dating Pucey… which she wasn't. Yeah, he knew the truth, but he shouldn't be flaunting his knowledge (which he shouldn't be having in the fist place) in her face. He stopped whistling as he swung up, now standing in front of his open refrigerator door. Was he too clingy? Oh shit, he said "date me" didn't he? He doesn't date! He doesn't even remember his last girlfriend's face! Fucking hell!

He slammed the door closed, and stomped over to the bathroom. "Weasley?"

"What?" Ginny asked through the running waters.

"Did you lock the door?" He asked.

"Oh shit, no, I forgot." She responded.

"Okay," Draco said, immediately opening the door despite Ginny's surprised protests. "Don't worry, Weasley, I see nothing." He said pointedly, taking a quick glance at the covered showering stalls. "Uhm, did you see how dirty the mirror was?" He asked quickly, mentally punching himself for such a shitty cover up question.

There was a pregnant pause, before Ginny answered, "No, I didn't see. I hopped into the showers before I could admire myself in the mirror."

Draco sighed a breath of relief and quickly wiped the fogged mirror, "…I'll erh, clean it up for you."

Ginny snorted, "How nice of you." _Embarrassed with your little love confession?_ She thought, halting the waters and reaching out of the stall to get a bath towel. As soon as she caught between her fingers, she wrapped herself with it and left the stalls, turning to meet face to face with Draco, only wearing a pair of boxers. "Hardly wearing any clothes, are you?" Ginny asked, watching Draco give a slow smirk on his lips. _Oh yes, he's back in the mood again._ She paused to tighten the towel. Instead, she swiftly hooked off a side of her towel and slipped it off of her naked body, "Whoops."

The blond felt his breath hitch as he saw the now naked beauty in front of him, "Fucking vixen."

"And you're loving it." Ginny whispered, grabbing his hips and grinding with his pelvis.

Draco instantly responded. He picked up Ginny and manhandled her onto the counter, while prying her legs open as he tackled her mouth.

The kiss was intense, violent even. But Ginny didn't mind it. His lips worked magic, as it forced her mouth open with his tongue and fought forcefully. He pinned her hands onto the mirror, and continued to kiss her. She suddenly stopped for a breath of air, so he occupied himself with her neck and bit down onto her skin. His hands leaving hers, he reached between her legs and began fingering her.

Ginnygasped at the sudden interaction between vagina and pressure, but she shuddered pleasurably when he began thrusting his fingers into her. She grabbed Draco by his shoulders, trying to close the space between them.

She hooked her legs around Draco's hips, and felt him lift her up, twirl her around, and slammed her against his bathroom wall.

She writhed at the continuous strokes of pleasure that her body was inevitably feeling. She reached over towards Draco's lips, and sucked on his lower lips, and heard him moan. Smirking, she continued her attention on his mouth as she raked her fingers through his fingers and began licking her way underneath Draco's chin.

He had lifted his chin up in correspondence to the newfound attention Ginny was giving to that area, and he suddenly stopped fingering her as slipped off his boxers, too hard be passive about it with.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, smiling devilishly, knowing very well what Draco wanted. She slid a little lower to catch his penis, before bending over to his earlobe, biting it lightly, and growled, "Do me hard."

That was all the response Draco needed as he picked her up in to a much more convenient level. He entered her and stopped to adjust to how tight she was. _Bloody hell, this is fucking great._

He began at a quick pace, not willing to slow down his pace as Ginny began moaning at the new waves of pleasure.

His hands found her breasts, and began pressing on them, slowly sucking on to its nipples. Ginny gave a sharp intake. Draco was massaging the mounds, while still thumping down on her on the bathroom wall.

Ginny felt him slow down, and knew she was cumming as well.

As soon as she gasped and raked her nails on his back, he stopped and they both slumped, slowly sliding down on the wall and onto the floor. They were both panting.

"Fucking hell, Weasley. " He said through ragged breaths, turning to face Ginny, who was panting as well.

Yes, morning sex was the best.

END OF _Of Business and Pleasure_ CHAPTER NINE

* * *

You guys enjoyed it? (: It took me some time to type this chapter up, since I haven't been feeling energized enough to share another seedy rendezvous between our two hot lawyers. I've recently been working on a new Draco&Ginny canon fan fiction, called _Scarlet Woman_. Some of you guys might have read it, but if you haven't, its basically a fan fiction inspired by a naughty British drama I've watched about a high class prostitute.

In _Scarlet Woman_, Ginny Weasley is a high class prostitute with the alias known as Scarlet, and she's a professional at her work. She does what she does and she's really good at it. But then of course, she meets this client who she can't help but not be professional with. In fact, she's going past her morals as an experienced prostitute because of this client. And the name of the client? Draco Malfoy.

Please take a visit of this fan fiction! (:

(PLEASE REVIEW.

Currently in this story, I've have 67 reviews in 8 chapters within 13,105 hits. Its currently in 2 C2s' recommendation lists, and is listed as the favourites of 35 reviewers, but is also placed as '_alerted_' for **90 reviewers**. I love you guys and all, but I love to hear what you guys think of the current chapter. I work with criticism, so I would really like the silent readers to drop off a "good job, I think Draco was a cute asshole in this chapter" or a "what the fuck. Check your spelling" type of review just so I have something to improve on. Thank you!)


	10. Chapter Ten

_Title_ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

(_a little note from the author: _at the bottom ,actually.)_  
_

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

* * *

_Yes, morning sex was the best._

Holy mother of God!

Why of all the things in the world, would she choose a tight, formfitting dress rather than a modest formal dress suit for work!

_Not that I'm_ _complaining_, were some of Draco's first thoughts as he stared at the gorgeous redhead frolicking about in his office, filing folders and marking down dates.

It had never really occurred to him that the presence of his undeniably attractive personal assistant would stall his work. _I've been unfocused for the past two months_, he thought rather distractedly, looking down at his papers blank thoughts clouding his head. The only thing he could think of was the 'work' he wanted to 'do on his desk'.

But this morning was fucking unbelievable.

Draco sighed and leant back on his chair, watching the redhead continuing to work at the side of the cabinet.

She was wet… and she made him wet all over… and how _hard_ he got when he saw her get out of the shower room… bloody Merlin, he wouldn't be able to finish _signing_ these documents if all he could think about was morning sex in the bathroom with Ginny Weasley!

With that thought burning in his mind, he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

Ginny looked up with a pointed look on her face, "Should I leave?"

"For the moment, yes, please." Draco admitted, watching her nod and slip out his office door. She knew him too well.

As soon as the redhead stepped out, another woman replaced her presence, and Draco was unsurprised to see Pansy Parkinson sitting on her usual throne in his room (or realistically, leaning on that bloody doorframe. He should burn it one day… he'll see where Pansy would have to go then). She was wearing a black bustier top with a high waisted skirt, which flaunted her shapely pale legs. With the look of understanding and a dash of boredom, she drawled in that ever so annoying Pansy Parkinson tone of voice, "Draco, darling, what climbed up your ass and died?"

"Apparently, you just did." Draco replied, sighing and looking up from his papers, "What do you want, Parkinson?"

"Well boss, do you want the long story or the short story?" Pansy asked, immediately jumping straight to the point.

"Whatever." He shrugged; too distracted to even care about what Pansy had to say or how bloody long it would take.

She stared at him, before shrugging and resuming her story, "Alright, long story then. You know about those kinky fan fictions those students at Hogwarts wrote about you back when we were still students?"

"If you're going to tell me that a smut featuring Harry Potter and _I_ won a short story award at the Daily Prophet, I swear, I will throw you out of my office and burn down your apartment." Draco said stiffly, picking up his pen to sign the 10 stacks of official documents.

"Well, no, though I'm sure if I mentioned the story about you and Snape winning said award, you would've done the same… but _that_ aside, you know, the stories about you and having sex?" Pansy asked, not even expecting for his answer, "they all led to one thing- as soon as you've finished your business, you would usually be glowing like a woman that just found out she's pregnant… and I would know about that 'glow', because I've had sex before. And I've had sex with _you_ before."

"Dully noted, Parkinson," Draco said, distantly remembering that drunk night with Pansy on the night of Flint's seventeenth birthday.

"Well, you're glowing like the newly pregnant woman."

Draco immediately stopped signing, and looked up sharply at Pansy, "I'm glowing." He repeated in a partially disgusted disbelief.

"Well, you _glew,_" Started Pansy, ("_Glew_, is not a word, Parkinson. _Glowed_ would be the past tense verb you were looking for.") "when you entered your office, but now it seems like you've been thinking a lot… thinking too much, actually. You don't have the healthy after sex glow anymore." Pansy said, blowing on her perfectly manicured nails.

The blond turned and scoffed, "Malfoys do not-"

"This one does."

"Fuck you."

"Not today, not after what you've done with Weasley. I don't like having leftovers."

"Get out of my office." Draco said sternly, pointing at the door which Pansy was next to.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "You've got the mood swings of a pregnant woman as well." She stuck her tongue at him, and slid out the door before Draco could leap over his desk and floor her.

Draco was left in his room, muttering to himself, repeating the words of Pansy with a touch of his own accent; "A healthy fucking _after sex_ glow. Dear Merlin." He shuddered in disbelief, and swung playfully in circles in his armchair. He instantly stopped when he saw Ginny entering his office again with a cup of coffee in hand, and watched her stride over with her usual professional smile plastered on her face.

"So… Weasley…" He said, not knowing what to say next.

"Mr. Malfoy." Ginny replied, unable to think of anything as well.

"…This morning was…"

"Kinky? Well, yes. Considering that we did it against the wall and on the bathroom counter. I'm surprised we made it out of breakfast without going through any orgasms." Ginny said a bit too frankly.

Draco slapped a hand on her mouth, surprising the redhead. "Uhm, I think we should keep sex talk away from the office."

Ginny slapped off his hand. "I'm sure you didn't mind all the encounters in the office or any blow jobs in the elevator a few week-" she was immediately hushed down by her uncomfortable looking boss once more, "What the fuck!" She said, looking a bit miffed as she had to bite Draco's hand in order to free herself from a second mouth imprisonment.

"Anyway, would you like to eat lunch with me today?" Draco asked coolly, trying to regain his signature Malfoy demeanor.

The redhead stared blankly at Draco, before simply saying "No." as if though she meant '_pfft, are you an idiot. Why the hell would I?_'

There was a pregnant pause after her rejection, before Draco did a double take and repeated, "No?"

"_Yes_, no."

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because I have a lunch date with Adrian."

"Pucey?"

"No, the _other_ one." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Draco racked his brains, extremely disgruntled that the woman whom he had recently had sex with was going to have a lunch date with her sex buddy. "Since when did friends with benefits ever have _lunch dates_?"

"Since the word 'friend' came before the words 'with benefits.' What's wrong? Jealous?" Ginny asked, pushing his buttons. This was her revenge for Draco's total act of cowardice this morning when he had indirectly asked her out through the use of water vapour and a mirror, and then took back his words when he scrubbed his offer off of his mirror. She was unconsciously peeved by the fact that he had pulled such a stunt on her, and how she would've looked like a complete _idiot_ if she had acted as though she was completely aware that Draco had asked her out.

But again, may she stress and emphasis the fact once more: he had gone back on his words.

What a dick.

"Anyway, Adrian had asked if I wanted to go out and eat, and yes, I wanted to go out and eat." Ginny said, lifting her wrist and glancing at her wristwatch, "Oh, look at the time. It's my lunch break. I better get going."

Draco, obviously annoyed, arrogantly shouted at her retrieving back, "Don't miss me too much on your date!"

"I won't!" Replied the redhead, giving a small frown to herself as she acknowledged a "I'll be back soon" nod to Pansy, before disappearing into the elevator.

* * *

Ginny huffed as she walked side by side with Adrian Pucey, looking obviously preoccupied.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked casually, staring straight ahead and pulling his hood down a little lower to avoid attention from Adrian's fan girls.

Ginny looked around, before bringing her face to Adrian's, "I had sex with Draco today."

Adrian didn't bother to stop and look at her in shock. He shrugged at this new piece of information. "So why are you looking so annoyed? Was he _that_ bad at sex?"

Ginny gave a small chuckle at Adrian's assumption, "He's really good, actually. Whatever Witch Weekly says about his bedroom skills obviously comes from an honest informant. But my point is," she paused her stroll with Adrian, "I think I kind of like the little asshole."

"You _like_ him?" Adrian repeated, looking a little startled.

"Well, yeah, he obviously has the looks. And he gets me excited – happily or angrily. Either way, I'm not one to deny facts that are screaming at me in my face. I'm not your typical girl who would giggle and say that I don't like the bastard."

Adrian bit his lip, before turning around to face Ginny, "So you think its official- you like him?"

"I think so. I'm extremely bothered by the fact that I don't see the slightest possible sight of him following us, and I told him that I was with you. If he likes me, he should be as annoyed as I am right now." Ginny theorized, pausing to look past Adrian and proving her words correct- there was no suspicious blond stranger in sight… and her eyes were a 20-20 vision.

"Does that mean I have to dope around and find some other woman to be with, now that my partner in crime is going off for Project Boyfriend?" Adrian questioned indifferently, raising an eyebrow at her as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, no. I don't think I'm at that stage yet." Ginny whispered, smiling as Adrian bent lower to nuzzle her nose with his. "Would you miss me if I did leave you for another guy?"

"Hell no," Adrian growled, pulling her over to the side of a wall and giving her an intense kiss.

"Your kiss says otherwise." She suggested, laughing when Adrian turned her head and began giving love bites to her neck.

"Kisses can be deceiving… but would you reconsider your feelings for that arrogant twit?" He pressed, pulling over to meet her lips again.

The redhead paused to enjoy the kiss, closing her eyes at the playful nip on her mouth, "Hmm… are you trying to seduce me, Adrian Pucey?"

Adrian gave a small grin as he stopped to stare at the woman. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist, and their current position against the wall could make any girl go swoon. Ginny, with her arms pressed against his chest, reached over and pulled down his hood a little violently, causing Adrian to break away while laughing at the sudden action of violence from Ginny. "What the hell, Ginny?" he laughed, watching Ginny giving him a small smirk before pointing up at the sign above their head.

It was the Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's get a room." Ginny said suggestively, before disappearing into the Leaky Cauldron.

Smiling indifferently, Adrian followed.

* * *

Ginny sighed, running a hand down her red hair.

Draco had ignored her for the rest of the day, back from when she arrived from her 'lunch break' to the end of her day when she was allowed to leave.

Why was this relationship so complicated? Though she had to admit that her last boyfriend was during her last year at Hogwarts, which was a good seven years ago, but that wouldn't mean that your relationship skills would start deteriorating because of a few years, right?

She was frustrated this morning, as she was watching Draco ignore her during office hours right after they had had breakfast, departing ways to change into much more decent clothes, and meeting at the office door once more to start work. He didn't once glance at her for any longer than 5 minutes, and he hardly spoke to her. He finally let out a sigh later –or a groan, but either way, it sounded like a huff- so she decidedly left the office to give him some space.

Ginny was falling hard.

Groaning inwardly as she picked up a coffee from the muggle Starbucks down the street, she left the shop and turned the street and went towards her penthouse- which was easily visible.

The little quickie session she had with Adrian was to let out her frustrations, though the back of her mind felt guilty that she was treating her ragged sex toy in such a manner. Adrian was too good to be a simple pack-up, rebound guy.

But why the hell was she stuck in this sort of relationship?

Did affections just sprout out of somebody's ass during the past two months, and crept its way towards her?

Ginny stopped her quick pace, knowing very well that arriving home did not have a due time. Sipping on her hot latte, she thought very carefully of the reasons why Draco Malfoy was getting to her:

He was hot.

He's fucking amazing in bed… or bathroom, whichever way you would like to look at it.

He's big.

Number three was an unnecessary input.

Stopping immediately, Ginny retraced her steps. "I'm not _that_ shallow." She said, knowing very well that she was true to her words.

He was persistent… his persistence was cute, in a way.

He's a secret romantic.

His dry sense of humor rivaled with hers.

He's hardworking, obviously.

He never failed to appreciate her.

He's almost as smart in the law field as she was. _Almost_.

If she had counted the previous three reasons as to why she was beginning to like the arrogant twit (as how Adrian had ever so kindly put it), then she would be finding herself in a handful of reasons (nine, to be specific) as to why Draco was such an attractive bastard.

Does Draco like her?

This was a curious question, and Ginny was unable to use sensible logic to figure this out. Sure she was a lawyer, but lawyers found their ways out of situations based on hard cold facts and figures, not simple emotional thinking based on one's wavering feelings- that supporting fact was just too unstable to sustain a legit argument.

So… does he like her?

Well he _did_ ask her out that morning- kind of, not really. He obviously went back on his word out of probable cowardice. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at this point of information. He was obviously attracted to her body, but that alone wouldn't be able to sustain a healthy relationship- and yes, Ginny wanted a healthy relationship (which even surprised her as she began walking at a much slower pace towards her apartment). He was secretive about their little rendezvous that morning, which could be either a good or bad thing (good being that Draco was trying to keep it quiet out of respect for her private life, bad being that there was a possibility that Draco was partially ashamed that he was having sex with her). He flirts with her and showers her with attention until he gets what he wants (which was hands down, a bad thing), though this fact shouldn't be kept as legit, because she hadn't experienced him long enough to assure herself that Draco just wanted sex; but hey, the first time of this was enough to worry her that he would do it again the next time.

But he _did_ ask her out today, for lunch.

Though she denied him, since Adrian did as first.

…Maybe she should take a chance and ask him out?

Maybe?

Just maybe?

She immediately stopped and turned a corner into a deserted alleyway, where she took out her wand and apparated.

As quick as she had disappeared from Muggle London, Ginny reappeared in Draco's penthouse, surprising him when she landed and toppled onto his lap.

"Fucking hell, Weasley!" Draco said, stunned at the sudden appearance of the redhead. He was ever so comfortably watching a FIFA soccer game on his television with the new Muggle satellite he had installed a few hours ago while he was at work (he took great pride at his efforts in pleasing Weasley- the Muggle company who promised to hook his TV up within a month scrambled to do it the very next day when he politely threatened that he would sue them if the hadn't done it at 3PM while he was gone to work.) "What the hell are you doing at my apartment!"

The redhead ignored this question, and immediately got straight to the point. "No, Pucey's not a prick. But you are, since you asked me to go out with you and went back on your words. _Wow_, now _that_ was a prick move." Ginny said frustrated, panting as if though she just ran a mile.

"What-? I thought you-"

"Are you seriously going to ignore me just because I went on a lunch date with Adrian? _He _asked first, two hours after we had sex. You had _two hours_ before he could've asked me, but you didn't! You're such a fucking Slytherin!"

"Don't get all personal with the Hogwarts houses on me, Weasley. Just because you're a Gryffindor and all brave and courageous doesn't mean everyone else has to live up to your Gyrffindortastic expectations!"

"Is that even a word? And don't you give me an excuse as to why you were a coward!"

"You think I'm a fucking coward?"

"Hell yes!"

As soon as those words escaped Ginny's lips, Draco lifted Ginny (who was sprawled unceremoniously on top of him) on to his lap and pressed his lips firmly of hers.

Who's a coward now?

END OF _Of Business and Pleasure_ CHAPTER TEN

* * *

I was excited by the amount of reviews I received for Chapter 9 after pleading for more written feedback (**16 reviews! "HELL YES!" – Draco Malfoy**). In response to this, I typed up another chapter to round up Ginny's feelings, which in my opinion was a bit too 'all over the place.' Now you know that Ginny likes the asshole that Draco is. Because Ginny is apparently attracted to Draco, there won't be many more scenes with Ginny and Adrian left. Ha. _Kudos to my new beta reader 'frogstopper77' for inquiring for the job, which I had unprofessionally skipped the interview and immediately hired her. _ :D


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Title _ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_ theundignified

(_a little note from the author:_

_Summary_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

_

* * *

_

_Who's a coward now?_

Their relationship was very simple.

She slept with him, he slept with her. She's as attracted to him as he is her. She _likes_ him, he likes her.

What part of that was so unclear that Ginny couldn't get a handle on?

Oh yeah, the fact that he was totally her boss and that office romances never ended well. That and the fact that he was Britain's most eligible bachelor, a popular and talented lawyer, and winner of Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor Under the Age of 30 Awards for the past five years of his life. And she was the daughter of the wizarding world's Minister for Magic.

Oh fuck.

Much like Romeo and Juliet, they were never supposed to fall for one another. Both being part of two very distinguished families who despised one another, two houses who rivaled one another, and working with job titles that were labeled as 'sex roles' for a reason ('boss' and 'personal assistant').

But unlike Romeo and Juliet, the two didn't give a shit what their parents wanted.

"Uhm, yes, I'm sleeping with Draco Malfoy." Ginny said to Luna Lovegood, knowing very well that she was only confessing this to her publicist/ best friend instead of her hot headed mother.

It was a step- the fact that she was telling her publicist and manager that she was dating(?) someone and not only was that someone well-known, but his face probably appeared in thousands of homes and several teen witch weekly magazines. This idea irked Ginny in many ways.

"How did you do it?" Luna asked, crossing her legs whilst leaning forward on the table of the café.

"What do you mean?" Ginny replied, instantly pulling her elbows off the table and leaning back on the chair, very uncomfortable with the close proximity Luna had ensued between the two. She inhaled her cigarette, before breathing it out in the atmosphere.

"How did you manage to bag England's hottest man?" Luna said dully.

"…I walked into his office." The redhead answered lamely, not knowing what else to say. And it was true, all it took was for her to waltz in his office. But of course, she didn't accept the offer as his personal assistant just so she could _sleep_ with him (she had a very willing and handsome partner waiting back at the penthouse, for Merlin's sakes), but you could say she ended up _liking_ the fact that he was such an asshole (except for those few exceptional times when he would show his other side, the side that he hardly reveals to anyone, that he was actually nice and romantic.)

Fucking hell, that sounded weird since she _was_ talking about Draco bloody Malfoy.

"I _like_ women." Was all he said, shrugging away her question about his secret 'gentle' side. After that intense make out session that obviously broke the ice, the two ended up on the sofa (Draco sitting properly, Ginny's head on his lap and sprawled on his beloved Corinthian leather sofa) in front of the TV, watching the Muggle football.

_No shit Sherlock_, Ginny felt like saying after his brief statement.

"So, when are you going to tell the in-laws?" Luna teased, thanking the Muggle waitress who handed her a caramel cappuccino.

"You mean my parents?" Ginny said, amused at her choice of words. "I don't think I would like to tell them that I am in a 'sort of' relationship with Draco Malfoy. Fuck, they don't even know that I'm back from America and have been living in England for the past what, two months?"

"You're welcome. Yes, I know I'm a good publicist and that I kept your arrival to England so secretive that neither the tabloids were aware of it, nor were your parents." The blonde said honestly, giving her a bright smile and sipping on the coffee.

"My parents not knowing that I'm in an England is a good thing, how?"

"…They won't ask for your visitations? Nor will they decide to pop by your apartment and end up walking straight into homemade porn starring you and Adrian Pucey?" Luna pointed out, very aware of the relationship between the former Slytherin and her client. She herself had done the very same; walked into her client's apartment, expecting an offer of wine, but found a threesome offer instead. Luna frowned, remembering the thought.

"You've got a point." Ginny agreed, taking another smoke of her blunt.

"By the way, you still up for that job you had before you left England?" Luna questioned, "The one with Marcus Flint?"

The redhead shrugged, and looked at her publicist blankly, "What on earth does he still want from me? That _douche_."

"Some conflict with his ex-bride to be. He needed to have legal documents in order to straighten things up with her."

Ginny stopped to think, as she brought the cigarette away from her lips and exhaled the smoke. "How much does he pay?"

"Plenty."

Silence began to seep between the conversation as Luna watched her client sit and stew over the question; one leg over the other, glamorously taking another breather from her cigarette and blew away the smoke in the bypassing breeze. "Alright, I'll do it."

"You will?" Luna questioned, surprised at her cooperation.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well he didn't bring much pleasure to your work a few months ago."

"I shouldn't be mixing business and personal pleasure together anyway." Ginny said, before pausing to think of the words that left her mouth. Her friend stared at her expectantly, and they both knew what the problem was in the redhead's statement (the fact that Ginny _was_, mixing the usual business arrangement and her sex life together.) "Shut up." She quickly defended, glaring at Luna.

"Well, then you have a meeting with Mr. Flint at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at around 6PM." Luna said crisply.

Ginny didn't respond. She stared at the bending trees across the street, its leaves licking the head of a clearly disgruntled Muggle. Her long floral dress that reached up to her heels stroked the metal rims of the legs of her chair as the wind past by the talking couple.

Luna eyed her quiet friend, before speaking up once more, "Are you planning to tell your mother that you're in England?"

"No." The redhead quickly responded, as if though Luna was an idiot for asking such a stupid question with such an obvious answer.

"What a lovely daughter you are." Luna cooed, although her words dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

He slammed her on the door of the hallway, intensely kissing her lips as his fingers reached over to her butt, gently squeezing it.

She responded by grabbing his hips and roughly grinding her crotch against his, her fingers met the belt of his jeans and found the front. She quickly undid the zipper and pulled down his pants, while quickly leaving the fallen trousers on the floor and finding a new job at his shirt's collar.

Draco mumbled something as he grabbed for her tailbone and pulled her closer to him, inhaling the smell of jasmine with a hint of smoke at the end of the aroma.

"Hmm…what?" Ginny whispered, pulling off his polo and clawing his biceps, carefully pulling him down the hall to his living room. Climbing onto the couch, Ginny swiftly pulled the blond on top of her.

"Fucking… tease." He repeated, leaning in for another kiss. His tongue impatiently glossed over her lips, begging for entrance, and when she obliged, he pried her mouth wider and slipped his tongue in with hers. A battle between their lips ensued as she stopped for a breath of air and gasped as he tackled her collarbone, his hands roughly meeting her breasts.

"You work fast." Ginny laughed, bending her neck so he could have access to the pale skin.

He gave light kisses up and down her neck, and fluttered around the collarbone, before diving upwards and kissing her lips once more, "Mm…" he said, closing his eyes as he gave her a deep kiss, enjoying the fact that the redhead was lovingly responding to his kiss, and slowly pulled away from her, "I could get used to this."

"Secret rendezvous after office hours?" Ginny asked quietly, giving him a sensual smile as she raised an eyebrow at him.

He imitated her, raising his eyebrows at her, causing the redhead to laugh and push the man out of her arms. "Hey! We were just getting started." Draco said defensively, swooping down and grabbing his fallen pants off the floor to prove his point. At that point, Ginny shoved him off the couch, causing him to lose his balance whilst one of his hands on the floor, and he toppled off the sofa.

"Bloody hell, you're still a mad woman." Draco sneered, pulling on his pants again.

"Only crazy women can do wonders in bed."

"Dully noted."

"Hm," Ginny said, watching him rake his hair with his fingers and straightening his collar.

"I like what you're wearing today." Draco said after a pregnant pause, turning around to admire his newly appointed girlfriend's outfit.

"Why, thank you." Ginny hid a smirk at Draco's unusual spoken admiration to her sheer black pantyhose, black business shorts, and white dress shirt assemble. "You only like my pantyhose, I bet."

"You caught me." Draco grinned, bending over to give Ginny a peck on her lips. "Anyways, I've got a meeting at around 6:30 with a new client. I'd usually bring my assistant to professional events like these, but I don't think she'd appreciate the unexpected OT."

"And you're right about her." Ginny agreed, thanking how coincidence worked out, "I have business to attend to at around 6 as well. Meet at around 11PM?" She asked, standing up and fixing her hair on the mirror display at the side.

"Your place, or mine?"

"Mine." She said with a naughty smile, and Draco knew exactly what she was thinking.

And he liked it.

* * *

"Ms. Waldings."

"Mr. Flint." Ginny politely greeted her client, as she mentally reminded herself that yes, she was Giselle Waldings, and no, Ginny Weasley may not drop by during the façade period. She gave an absentminded smile, putting the uptight Marcus Flint at ease as he stared at her ruby red lips.

"Visiting family? I assume you have British origins?" Marcus asked, receiving his glass of chardonnay which he had asked for a few moments before. He handed Ginny another glass, a hearty grin replacing his usual growl. "May I call you Giselle?"

'Giselle' winced at his quickly acted upon casualness, "Sort of, visiting family I mean." His other question remained unanswered, leading to awkwardness and silence.

Marcus quickly reached over and placed an arm above the support of her seat, "What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, I'm not here to eat dinner with you, Mr. Flint." Ginny said crisply, bringing out a purse of documents, "I'm here to talk about your legal issues with Ms. Daphne Greengrass."

"Ah, yes Daphne." Marcus acknowledged his ex fiancée with a tight smile. What mattered now? He'd her; they'd fun; now it was over. Now he was willing to go a different way. To go on a new ride with a certain redheaded vixen sitting right next to him, if only she would open up and let him, if you catch his drift. "She's decided to create a legal lawsuit between us because of one thing neither of us was willing to part with, nor let the other have."

"It says here that the item in which you are fighting for is…" Ginny read the box description and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me get this straight, you're suing over a dog?" Draco asked his client, trying to take Daphne's words seriously.

"Yes, a golden retriever puppy to be exact. We adopted Salazar together as 'parents' a few months ago." Daphne added, with no note of hilarity in her voice.

"And you two are willing to go into a legal lawsuit case because of a dog?" The redhead raked her hair back in disbelief.

Draco raked his hair as well, his eyes on Daphne with the look of amusement and skepticism.

"Don't you think you're overdoing this, Mr. Flint?" Ginny asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hired you for your… services, not your opinion." Daphne drawled, regaining her posture and her usual air of self confidence. She flipped her beautiful blonde locks past her shoulders and suddenly flashed a seductive smile on Draco.

"Well, my services?" Draco repeated, knowing very well that they both knew what Daphne was thinking. Here he was, wasting a few hours with a client who was fighting with her ex fiancé for a goddamned mutt named Salazar, and just because Merlin thought it was funny to do it, the fucking old man decides to throw in an obviously infatuated woman asking him for his 'services'. What was he? A man-prostitute! He cleared his throat, before looking away from the dazzling Daphne Greengrass and stared at his plate of steak.

It hardly looked appetizing.

Where the fuck is Ginny when you needed escape?

_

* * *

_

_He's at it again_, Ginny thought with a roll of her eyes as Marcus Flint sluggishly placed a hand on her lap. She gave a nervous laugh and moved away from the unusually close proximity with the other man, who was far from gorgeous compared to her rugged sex toy at home.

"Enough about me let me hear more about you, Giselle." Marcus stated, giving her a smirk.

"Uh…" Ginny crossed her eyebrows, trying to focus with the dimmed lights and hard alcohol.

"Ginny!" A new voice interrupted her thoughts as she suddenly snapped out of her haziness and hastily looked for the owner of the manly voice which was giving away her identity. She immediately spotted Adrian, tall and handsome, entering the pub with a pretty girl next to him. She gave a little gesture to the oblivious Marcus Flint sitting next to her, and Adrian quickly caught on.

"Giselle! Its nice meeting you here… I've mistaken you for a friend of mine." Adrian hurriedly said, saving her ass. "Who's this, a client?"

"Marcus Flint." Marcus said professionally, offering a hand…

…Which Adrian had ever so kindly ignored.

Marcus was readily sizing up his newly welcomed opponent, and swiftly approved of him as a worthy rival since Adrian had a slight disadvantage- he was currently standing with an arm around some brunette, and he took it that Giselle Waldings would be too classy to easily accept another man who obviously had another girl.

"Hot date?" Ginny asked Adrian, raising an eyebrow, and thanking God that he was here at the perfect timing.

"Yeah, I tried getting you jealous." Adrian answered, continuing to stare down at Marcus. His stare was unwavering, and the usual confident smile on Marcus's face slowly slipped off.

"Marcus Flint, I remember you from Hogwarts." Adrian said, turning over to Marcus.

"Adrian, baby, I thought you were going to take me upstairs." The girl lending her shoulders for Adrian's strong arms interrupted, her doe-like eyes staring up at the Quidditch star.

"One minute, Astoria." Adrian hushed her, before turning back at Marcus. "Adrian Pucey. We were on the Quidditch team together a decade back." He introduced, raising his eyebrows at Marcus. He gave Ginny a quick smirk before returning to a touchier subject, "That time at the change room a few years back… do you still remember what happened?" He asked, giving Marcus a strong stare.

"In a homosexual way, that sounds kind of hot." Ginny piped up, swirling her martini around her glass in a bored fashion.

Adrian ignored the redhead, before continuing with Marcus, "Touch what's mine, and I'll kick your ass… again."

And with that, he gave Ginny a quick wink and led Astoria up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I've got to go, Ms. Waldings." Marcus said, before immediately standing up and awkwardly passing by the new customers of the store, leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

Staring blankly at the seat where Marcus once was, Ginny squinted at the hard light above her and sighed. Marcus had ever so politely ran off, Adrian just left her presence with some chick, and here she was- alone, aching with a headache, and slightly tipsy with the amount of alcohol she had consumed to handle Marcus without throwing a lamp at him. Where the _fuck_ was Draco again?

Ah, what a heck of a long night.

_

* * *

_

_Haha… guilty as charged. I haven't updated in what, two months? Well I've been busy with work, and house renovations. I literally come home, crash on the bed, bitch at my parents, and then sleep for the next day to come. Thankfully, I've been finally getting used to the unusual workload I've been doing for the summer (on like, the LAST WEEK OF THE JOB), so I was able to squeeze in a chapter I've been working in parts on for the past weeks I haven't updated. _

_Kay so, I didn't have the heart to let go of Adrian, and I honestly think he's a hotter guy than Draco just because his character isn't as defined as the blond. I have half a mind to follow my conscience and my heart and deliver a completely new turn out in this story (ha, what a spoiler). And yeah, he just did some pretty hard shit in this chapter when he completely shunned Marcus and kicked his ass. "Touch what's mine and I'll kick your ass." That's a pretty hot sentence. Ha._

_Thanks frogstopper77 for your amazing patience, I'll work hard to produce the next chapter. __ Cheers! _


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Title: _ of Business and Pleasure

_Author_: The undignified

(_a little note from the author:_ It's been two years since the last posting, but I've been recieving plenty reminders from notifications to my email account, telling me that my story is still being read. I _did_ have an ending for this story, but I never really got onto finishing it. Would you like to continue reading?)

_Summary:_ "why are you blushing?" "For one thing, you're breathing on my neck." "So?" "It seems like you're trying to seduce me." "What makes you so sure, Red?" "Well you were _the_ Slytherin Sex God, back in the day." "And where did you hear that?" "Fanfictions written by bored, infatuated students at Hogwarts." "…well, if you insist. But may I add, Ms Weasley, I am still very active in my sex life." "…Can we _please_ continue on with my interview, Mr Malfoy?"

_Recap from 2 years prior  
_Ginny Weasley, commonly known as Giselle Waldings, a celebrated young British attorney working in the States, left America during an unfortunate misunderstanding between her client Marcus Flint and then-fiancee, Daphne Greengrass, and secretly returned home after being absent for a few years. Her publicist and best friend Luna Lovegood hooks her up with a temporary job as the personal assistant of handsome and just as successful lawyer Draco Malfoy, who remembers her ever so clearly from school years. Strung in constant sexual tension with her boss and her on-again/off-again friends with benefit Adrian Pucey, Ginny nearly forgets her life two months ago. Of course, unless your client (that conveniently got you into paparazzi trouble) comes knocking at your door and dragging you back into your old life for a lawsuit mishap.

* * *

_Ah, what a heck of a long night._

A month ago if you asked Ginny whether or not she would like to return home, back to her New York City penthouse overlooking the streets of Manhattan, drinking martinis and fussing over paperwork and preparing for her next trial, she would be glad to forego her current life in Britain and forget about her stubborn, pain-in-the-ass, sex-loving boss.

But its been a good quarter of a year now, and Ginny was starting to really appreciate the zesty romance she was having with Draco. Of course, he is still blind to her other professional nature, completely oblivious of her duo identity, but he was making her temporary stay in Britain more fun.

But time was coming drawing closer, and as Luna Floo'd in for a progress report on her closure over the scandalous press release between her and Marcus Flint's misunderstood affair, Ginny was in a state of loss, not knowing what she was going to do.

"Ginny? Are you listening to me?" Luna asked her, watching her friend look past the large glass pane and staring at the Big Ben of Muggle London.

"No." Ginny replied absentmindedly, taking a drink of her glass of soda water.

"You've been residing in Britain for a few months now, and I've just met up with the last newspaper house to release the clearer story of what happened between you and Flint. You should be clear and unbothered by the paparazzi when you get home."

"How much longer would I stay here for?"

"Oh dear," Luna said, completely aware of Ginny's emotional attach to her place in London, "If this is about Malfoy-"

"Not really." Ginny shrugged her off, pacing away from the window and taking a seat on her sofa.

"You haven't actually taken a more intimate liking to him, have you?" Her best friend steered on, trying to get a few answers from Ginny.

The answer bewildered Ginny.

It wasn't love, of course, that she was feeling for Draco. It was rather, say, _an attachement_ to her hot, blonde boss, who had the hands of a god, who was plainly shy at any lovey dovey advances whereas he was maybe even possibly obsessed to anything related to sex.

Then there was Adrian Pucey. She hasn't seen him for a few weeks now, after her meeting with Flint and his heroic entrance that put Flint into a trance. He was cute in the rugged way, and he was adorable yet manly, flirty but not in the I'm-Draco-Malfoy-I-can-rip-off-your-knickers-if-I-wanted-to sort of way. No, Adrian was the take-them-off-for-me-baby type of guy, which hugely attracted her as well.

In all honesty, maybe she hasn't been giving Adrian enough attention. Maybe she's been sticking it up with Adrian, ditching him with her problems, and running around with Draco trying to go for something new. Perhaps this was the reason why he's been evading her friendly calls that were looking for dinner dates and watching Muggle cinema without having a spoiled Slytherin like Draco whining about the stink of Muggles.

"No." Was all Ginny could answer.

* * *

Ginny knocked loudly on Adrian's door, waiting for him to reply. It was late at night, around 11PM, and it was raining again. With no umbrella, and wrapped up in her trench coat, she stood there impatiently for Adrian to answer the door.

She knew Quidditch season has ended, and it was during the odd little break where Quidditch players had for themselves to go home and rest for a bit before returning to the podium for practices and another round for the Quidditch World Cup.

"I know you're in there." Ginny said loudly, after 5 minutes of silence.

No one answered, and in disbelief Ginny took out her wand, blasting the door open without apology.

She strolled into the luxurious town house that Adrian lived in, and immediately headed to his bedroom, only to interrupt a very intimate moment between Adrian and some witch off the streets.

Despite the buck nakedness and the gross smell of prespiration hanging in the air, Ginny pointed at the door and told her in one calm note: "Get out."

The brunette snorted in disgust and looked over at Adrian's side profile, waiting for his reply to this madwoman's demand, "Baby?"

Ginny's eyes landed on Adrian's brown dewy coloured ones, and coldly stared down her friend.

Adrian held on in this staring game between them. He was no stranger to it- they did it whenever either or was angry and was trying to get a point across. "Get out, Parvarti."

Parvarti stood up indignantly, grabbed a sheet off of Adrian's bed, and dragged it across the bedroom and out the door with her nose in the air.

After the third person left the room, Ginny's eyes softened and she reached over to grab Adrian's boxers of the floor. She threw at his face and sat on his bed, where Parvarti was once laying on. Ginny didn't mind the smell of sex, and she definitely didn't care of the other girl after kicking her out and redeeming her righteous throne onto Adrian's chest. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in calmly. Her voice muffled, she said, "I don't know anymore."

Adrian sighed. He would only let one girl bully his sex date out of his bed during a private moment, and allow her to then cuddle with him while hoping for some sweet talk- and that was Ginny Weasley.

"What, doll?" He asked patiently, wrapping his arms around Ginny.

"How did we meet?"

He chuckled, "Did you get hit by a double decker during your travel to my place? Why are you asking me like you forgot?"

"Just answer."

"You're a baby."

"I'm a woman."

"Then why are you not going at it with Malfoy at his place, and instead in my arms, asking me for a bed time story?"

"Are you jealous?" Ginny lifted her head up, staring at Adrian.

For once Adrian didn't know what to say. Was he jealous? Of course he was. "You were with your first client, and he happened to be treating you poorly. I was there with a couple of my friends, and I decided to intervene. I'd like to see myself as your shining knight in armour with the white horse." He added, for a good dose of romance, "And I remember recognizing your hair, and I immediately knew you were a Weasley."

"And you said..." Ginny mumbled softly.

"You have beautiful hair."

"And you weren't a dick about it."

"No, I wasn't." Adrian smiled inwardly.

"And you told me that I've got the most gorgeous eyes you've seen in the whole wide world."

"Are you telling the story, or am I?" Adrian said, ruffling her hair as she laughed and said "carry on" with a wave of her hand. "I told you you had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen i nthe whole wide world. And the first words you ever told me was "Adrian Pucey, I could kick your ass in Quidditch- all day, any day." You were quite the lady about it." He said softly.

"I read about you in my daily subscription to the _Daily Prophet_." Ginny said.

"You thought I was the hottest thang in all of the Wizarding world." Adrian teased.

There was silence between the two, until Ginny looked up, and carefully placed a kiss onto Adrian's lips. He kissed her back, just as gently, and caressed her face before Ginny broke apart and looked at him strangely. "Adrian, why did we break up in the first place?"

"We were going to marry but you got cold feet. You wanted a bit more freedom."

"Do you like Draco?"

"Not even a little bit."

"It must be a little awkward, with me telling you about our little rendezvous and the constant sexual tension." Ginny said, realizing that she suddenly felt a little estranged from her former boyfriend. Of course, she had been abusing her relationship with Adrian, throwing him around from suitor to boyfriend to potential husband, and back to friend with benefits. "I'm sorry." She said sorrowfully, burrowing her head back into his chest.

He sighed, and immediately regretted the story telling. "So, when are you returning to America?"

"Luna's dealt with all the press. She's just waiting for my 'go' to book the plane tickets, and I should be out of England for good."

"Does Malfoy know about this?"

"Not at all."

"Are you planing for him to know?"

"Yes."

At that moment, Adrian had half a mind to hug her tightly and tell her to not leave him again and go for sodding Malfoy. He wanted to keep her always, and not have to constantly deal with a numb heart and a blind eye, allowing Ginny to parade around England having sexual encounters with hot bosses and forgetting that he was there to take care of her throughout it all. He decided he was done with it, he didn't want to trail around Ginny forever and being there for her always when she wasn't there at all.

"Ginny?"

He waited for acknowledgement.

A pregnant pause came, and a soft snore followed. Adrian realized that Ginny was fast asleep on his chest, unknowing his true feelings in regards to the future of their relationship.

* * *

"Oh la la, look what the cat brought in." Pansy purred, seeing a handsome, tall and muscular man arriving in the elevators and walking towards her desk. "How may I help you, Mr. Adrian Pucey?"

"Where is he?" Adrian demanded.

"I have no _idea_ who are you're talking about."

"Don't fuck around Parkinson, we're in the office of a Malfoy firm. Who else?"

"If you mean _Draco_, he's in his office."

Without a nod of thanks, Adrian continued down the hall to the hallway of the firm. Seeing the one glass door that half closed half opened and with the plaque stating _Draco Malfoy, Lawyer_, Adrian pushed open the door and strolled right in.

"Pucey." Draco sneered in surprise. Of all the people in the world, he did not expect Ginny's sex buddy greeting him at this fine hour of the morning. "I'm not homosexual, if that's what you're doing here so early in the morning in my office. I'm not interested in one on one man rendezvous in my office."

"Those slash fan fictions have been out for two decades, Malfoy, get over it." Adrian shot back, feeling little amusement from this snotty and pansy little prick. "Are you in love with Gin?"

"I love gin and tonic, but not at this point of the day."

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Ah, you mean Ginger? Red? I love her in the sack."

"Good, so you're not deeply attached to her?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why the sudden outburst?"

"Malfoy, if its one thing you don't know- its the past between Ginny and I."

"It's just sleeping over at each other's places, little girls do that at slumber parties, why would I care." Draco said, suddenly feeling his temper striking him and starting to get up from his chair.

Smirking, Adrian noticed that he was getting Draco on a hop. He knew something Draco didn't know. "You should care, because after Ginny visited me last night, she reminded me that she once loved me."

"You're delusional."

"I'm sure she's never said anything to you about us."

"Draco," Pansy said, knocking on the office door and interuppting the tense atmostphere between Adrian and Draco, "Weasley just handed in her resignation."

"_What_?" Draco demanded.

Adrian ignored Pansy, and walked straight up to Draco, glaring at him. "You don't love her? That's brilliant. I guess it's my turn to have a try with her now. Either you make up your mind, bastard, or leave." And with that, he left the room, leaving Draco standing in utter disbelief and anger.

* * *

_The undignified:_ I had many reviewers asking for the entrance of Adrian, and after two years of dilly dalling over nonsense, I decided to update Of Business and Pleasure and give everyone a good dose of Adrian. Like many of you, I fell in love with Adrian after writing chapter after chapter, and when I cast him off the story I thought it was good enough for me to dispel any confusion for the ending of the story. Unfortunately after rereading my story, I think Adrian is too good a character to be forgotten and in one chapter (hope I didn't go too rushed in events for you) I gave a background story behind him and Ginny. This makes it more fair for my Quidditch star in the gameplay.


End file.
